Elves & Aliens
by A Mad Man With A Box
Summary: Rose-reunion fic...The Doctor, Artemis Fowl and Foaly build a machine so the Doctor can go get Rose from the parallel universe! Spoilers for The Time Paradox and in Dr Who this is post-Martha, pre-Donna. First fanfiction.
1. The Banana Grove Room

_It's me again The God of Purple, and here is my Doctor Who/Artemis Fowl crossover fan fic, I shall call all my chapters random things because I hate people who only read a chapter whose title is like "Rose returns" and they don't read the whole fic to find out how she returns_

_I shall only update this like once a week cause i have homework and other fan fics to read and sport and school and whatnot...anyway disclaimer right..._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or Artemis Fowl - I own my hat which i can't get because it is with a lot of black cats, i own my mind and imagination, I own Ramalon (I wish- if I did I would be dead already) I think that's all....pretty sad really_

* * *

I

The Banana Grove Room

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS doors, shrugging on his coat. He shut the door, all the while glancing around to try and work out where he was – it was definitely Earth, that much he was sure. The TARDIS had landed near some sort of manor about 25 metres away and all around this manor and around him was an enormous stone wall. It became clear which country he was in, because of the English sign over the massive wooden front door, '_Fowl Manor'_ and because of the green hills and clear air – _'Scotland or Ireland.' _He thought. He strolled up the gravelled drive towards the house and instantly motion-sensor camera swivelled around and trained on him. Raising his eyebrows at the advanced technology he estimated he was in the early 21st century. He continued towards the doors, just as a giant of a man opened them and stepped out, raising a gun and aiming it directly at him. The Doctor stopped and raised his hands into the air.

The giant man was bald and looked the part of a bodyguard, especially now he was speaking into his earpiece and the Doctor only caught words such as, "intruder….out of nowhere….no forced entry…looks eccentric." At this last comment the Doctor frowned and pouted. He turned to his right and was about to tell Martha he wasn't eccentric when he remembered Martha had gone now. It was just him, by himself, yet again. He let out the breath he had been preparing to use for a good ramble and turned back towards the giant bodyguard. The giant bodyguard gestured with his gun to follow him into the house, the Doctor lowered his hands, shrugged and followed him, thinking, '_it was what I was going to do anyway…' _

Upon entering the house, he was escorted through the high-ceilinged grand rooms to a lounge room, and looking into the room he saw a teenage boy with raven black hair lounging on a couch, what looked like a short teenage girl with auburn hair, who was floating in mid air, and a centaur who was just standing up. When the girl saw him, she vanished into thin air – but then the centaur spoke in a strange language, which the TARDIS didn't translate, to the air and the girl appeared again, one hand on her hip – where the Doctor noticed was another gun. Of all the people and aliens the Doctor had ever seen in their lounge rooms, this had to be one of the strangest. The giant bodyguard pushed him into the room, and the boy raised an eyebrow at him. The bodyguard spoke to the teenage boy.

"He was just walking up the drive, Artemis, looking like it was perfectly normal to be in someone else's garden, without forced entry, during the day." The boy –Artemis– frowned at him, and then said,  
"Well let's find out who he is." He spoke – The Doctor noticed – with the air of a very important adult, with a calm, commanding voice. The Doctor wasn't stupid, he knew what 21st century teenagers sounded like, and this definitely didn't sound like them.

Artemis turned to the centaur, and spoke in that other language the TARDIS didn't translate. The girl interrupted in the same language, and then the centaur said something too. After Artemis spoke again, the centaur clomped out of the room, and there was an awkward silence until he returned with a sort of bracelet type object, and a small box. The centaur came right up to him – and surprised the Doctor by speaking in English.  
"Put this on your wrist…it won't hurt." He added, seeing the Doctor's bewildered expression. The Doctor had no intention of putting something unknown on his wrist – and so he reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He started buzzing the object and frowning at it. While he did this – the centaur raised an eyebrow and turned to Artemis. They started speaking in that language again, but the girl didn't join in apart from rolling her eyes and sighing. The centaur turned back towards him.  
"Some sort of detector…way beyond human technology though, this is just beautiful – oh! The way it's designed is _so_ simple, it's brilliant!" The Doctor rambled on while he examined the detector.  
"Thank you," said the centaur, "it's not dangerous," he added. Suddenly the Doctor had it.  
"A lie detector! Oh brilliant!" grinning from ear to ear, "a great piece of technology, definitely not human though, so I'm guessing," he turned to the centaur, "you made it?"  
The centaur nodded, and spoke in English to the girl with a smug grin,  
"See! Someone admires my technology!" He puffed out his chest, and stood up straighter. The girl just tutted and sighed. Artemis spoke in English for the first time,  
"What's that you're examining it with?"  
"A sonic screwdriver!" Artemis looked sceptical. "No really. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic."  
"Will you put the lie detector on now? We still don't know who you are."  
"The Doctor," the Doctor answered. Seeing both Artemis and the centaur open their mouths he added, "The Doctor, just…The Doctor."  
The girl spoke in English, "_The_ Doctor?"  
The Doctor nodded, and then slipped the lie detector bracelet onto his wrist. Suddenly he turned to Artemis.  
"There is something wrong about you," he said, frowning, "something off, and you too…apart from the pointed ears," he added turning to the girl. "Wait a minute…Artemis…your name is Artemis right?"  
Artemis nodded.  
"Fowl Manor…Artemis…centaur…giant bodyguard. There is something very familiar about all this," he pondered for a moment, "Oh! I know! May I go back to the TARDIS for a minute?"  
Artemis looked confused.  
"What's the TARDIS?"  
"I'll explain later…come on," he said with a tilt of his head towards the door, "I've got something to show you," then he frowned, "But it's still a bit wrong…oh well!" He turned towards the door and the bodyguard, the others shrugged and followed him, it was clear to Artemis, that this man was no threat and was even a genius like himself.

The centaur trotted up to the Doctor.  
"I'm Foaly," he said, holding out his hand.  
The Doctor shook his hand.  
"Great piece of technology that bracelet is, I have some great technology in the TARDIS but I haven't got something like that, I was just telling-" then he stopped, stopped talking and walking. The girl and Artemis almost walked into him.  
"Telling who?" asked Foaly.  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter."  
Foaly gestured to the girl and said, "This is Captain Holly Short, from the LEP."  
The Doctor grinned and surprised them by saying, "I know."  
All three of them looked puzzled, but the Doctor kept walking. They reached the front door – stepped out of it and walked towards the TARDIS. When the Doctor reached it he turned back towards Artemis, Foaly and Holly and said,  
"Here she is, The TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS."  
"A wooden box?" Holly asked.  
The Doctor sighed.  
"No, not a wooden box, looks like a 1950's police telephone box, but it's not, trust me."

He instantly regretted his choice of words, '_trust me.'_ He thought about the amount of times he had said that to people, and the amount of times he had let them down, Rose included. He swallowed, feeling the guilt he kept at bay with companions, swallow him and he drowned in it, he relished drowning in it, because it was what he deserved. The others just watched as he spaced out – he seemed to be concentrating on just breathing, in and out, in and out. Then suddenly he snapped out of it and looked up.  
"Right, TARDIS, showing you something, right." He opened the door with a creak and watched with a smile as the three of them, even Foaly, were stunned at the sheer size of the TARDIS.  
"It's bigger on the inside," noted Holly.  
"I can make things bigger on the inside, but not like this," said Foaly, shaking his head. He frowned.  
"This seems…familiar, all of it, even you. But I don't know what from…"  
The Doctor frowned.  
"Really?" he asked.  
Foaly nodded.

The Doctor turned and started walking out of the console room. He turned his head to look back at them.  
"Don't touch anything." He said.  
Artemis, Foaly and Holly followed the Doctor, single file, down the many corridors of the TARDIS. Most doors they saw had a name on them, but some were just blank.  
"Why are there names on the doors, Doctor?" asked Holly.  
"So I know which rooms I've been in. The blank ones are rooms I've never been in before."  
"Why not?"  
"Not enough time," he muttered under his breath, but the others still heard, "a Time Lord without enough time…" and he sighed.  
Holly read the names on the doors in interest, murmuring them as she passed.  
"The pool room, the art gallery room, the jelly room, the tennis court room… the banana grove room?!"  
Shaking her head at the madness of this entire situation, she continued on – every so often passing a basket of bananas sitting in one of the corridors. She passed a door that simply said, 'My Room' and there was a pink door next to it, saying "Rose's room." She paused, and frowned.  
She called up the corridor.  
"Is it just you in here Doctor?"  
His voice sounded slightly choked.  
"Just me, They've all gone now…all of them…for good."  
She decided not to ask, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. They finally reached a red-carpeted staircase which they climbed up, and then went into the Library.  
It was huge, colossal, enormous. There were shelves upon shelves of books stretching far into the distance, and each bookcase was stuffed full to the brim, old leather covers sitting next to new paperbacks. The Doctor wandered up a row, seeming to know exactly where he was going, and he stopped near the end. His eyes travelled over the names of the books, repeating them under his breath, until he stopped and pulled out a well-worn paperback gold coloured book. He turned around and handed it to Artemis, whose mouth fell open at the title.

* * *

_there it is! the first chapter, I would love it if you reviewed so i know people are reading my random scribbles but I don't mind that much if you don't cause i never do..._

_Chapter 2 Bookstores On Felspoon Sneak Preview_

_"What do you mean "on Earth" of course you got it on Earth…right?"  
"Well…I guess…though I could have got it on the planet Felspoon, they have their bookstores on their mountains, which sway in the breeze, mountains that move, can you imagine…"  
Everyone else was looking at him like he had just said that everyone was made of cheese._


	2. Bookstores On Felspoon

_Yes here is chapter 2 Bookstores on Felspoon - I'm sorry but this chapter is really really short, it's kind of necessary though so bear with me_

_I have mentioned it before and I shall again that this story has spoilers in Artemis Fowl for The Time Paradox, and spoilers in Dr Who for everything up to the end of series three, with The Master (this is set pre-Donna)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or Artemis Fowl....damn!_

* * *

II

Bookstores On Felspoon

'Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer.'  
"This is about me?" asked Artemis.  
The Doctor nodded. Artemis turned the book over and read the blurb, frowning at what he saw.  
"What is it Artemis?" asked Holly. Artemis flipped through the book, stopping on random pages and reading excerpts.  
"It's everything that happened in our first adventure, when-" he swallowed, "when I kidnapped you." Holly opened her mouth and then closed it again. Both Foaly and the Doctor felt uncomfortable. Suddenly Artemis was all business again.  
"How did you get this?" he asked the Doctor.  
"I bought it, on Earth, just in a normal bookshop."  
Artemis was about to say something but Foaly interrupted.  
"What do you mean "on Earth" of course you got it on Earth…right?"  
"Well…I guess…though I could have got it on the planet Felspoon, they have their bookstores on their mountains, which sway in the breeze, mountains that move, can you imagine…"  
Everyone else was looking at him like he had just said that everyone was made of cheese.  
"You've been to other planets?" asked Holly.  
"Oh yes! It's what I do, travel in time and space…"  
"This is a time machine?" asked Foaly, looking around.  
"Yep!' answered the Doctor, popping the "p."  
Artemis turned to Foaly, "You should tell No.1."  
The Doctor was surprised they weren't freaking out about a time machine.  
"You've travelled in time before?" he asked.  
"I haven't," answered Foaly, "these two have," he said indicating Holly and Artemis. The Doctor nodded. Then he squinted at Artemis.  
"Something wrong…" he said. He stared at Artemis's face, trying to figure it out. Then he moved his index finger and gently poked one of Artemis's eyes, he pulled the finger away and stuck to the end was a blue contact lens.  
"Ah ha!" exclaimed the Doctor, looking at first the contact lens and then Artemis's different coloured eyes. "One hazel and one blue…"and then he turned to Holly, "you too…"  
"You're very observant," Artemis noted.  
"900 years of time and space will do that to you," shrugged the Doctor.  
"900 years?! You're not human are you?"  
"Oh! No! Definitely not! Human's are icky…oh sorry!" he turned to Artemis, "that was rude."  
"There are others you know," said The Doctor, changing the subject before Artemis could object to his comments about humans.  
"Other what?" asked Artemis.  
"Books! Of all the other adventures, I haven't read them though, never have the time…"  
"All of them?" asked Holly. The Doctor nodded. "D'Arvit!" She exclaimed.  
"What?" asked Foaly.  
"Nothing!" answered Holly and Artemis simultaneously.  
Foaly looked confused, and he got that feeling again that there was something they weren't telling him. Then he finally worked out where he had seen The Doctor before.  
"Doctor," The Doctor turned to him, "I'm positive you must have switched universes because I remembered where I've seen you before."  
"Where?" asked The Doctor.  
"I'll show you." And he motioned for all of them to follow him.  
"Doctor?" asked Artemis.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I borrow this," he held up the book.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"You should get the others too."  
Artemis nodded and they continued to follow Foaly back out of the TARDIS. They walked back up the drive to Fowl Manor and Foaly took them back into the lounge room they had originally been in. He then went out of the room and came back in with a laptop computer.  
"Mind if I borrow this?" he asked Artemis. Artemis shook his head. Foaly booted up the computer and turned the screen away, and started typing for a while, clicked the mouse a few times and after about another ten minutes of clicking and frowning at the screen, he turned to face the Doctor. The Doctor frowned at him. Foaly smirked.  
"Want to see?" he asked the Doctor. The Doctor didn't move so Foaly just turned the screen of the laptop to face him. The Doctor couldn't believe it.

* * *

_Yes I know it's not much of a cliffe cause it is completely obvious unless you're an idiot - I shall write chapter three now for you all cause i'm so nice. I have decided to pick a line from each chapter and make that the title, like in this chapter how it is "Bookstores On Felspoon" but I might change it a bit so it makes more sense..._

_please review!!!_

here's a sneak preview!!!

Chapter 3 - That Name On The Door

His hand instinctively reached out, but alas, they only came into contact with the screen, not even a millimetre away from Rose and unable to touch.  
Holly had to ask.  
"Doctor, what happened?"  
Everyone knew what she meant, though she hadn't said it. The Doctor simply shook his head and answered.  
"It doesn't matter."


	3. That Name On The Door

_Another short chapter, I'm afraid - but the next one shall be longer I promise...and I'm terribly sorry I didn't write it before but LilyRosexd is my beta and she is freaking awesome so go and read her story after you read this one...and dramaqueen321 is my criticizer cause she thinks that a Dr Who/ Artemis Fowl xover fanfic is disgusting =D But she herself is a complete disgrace to purple and she writes Dr Who/ Star Wars =O_

_ NOW THAT IS A DISGRACE SARA!! (not actually her name so it looks funny =D) anyway, she stopped criticizing it when I told her she could be a fangirl in the next chapter =D _

_**Disclaimer: **Nup! I don't own Doctor Who or Artemis Fowl, wish i did, -sigh- I do own an iTouch though....and Bruce the Rock (he's seriously a rock, like a stone a pebble), he's not in my profile I shall put him in my profile..._

* * *

III

That Name On The Door

It was him…him and Rose, the old him. There they were, on the screen, in Rose's very first adventure with the Autons – the shop window dummies. He swallowed, watching the old him and Rose just strolling though the Powell Estate. This was different to looking at pictures, even though he never had any pictures of Rose, he went back to the Powell Estate and took them. This was different. Seeing her moving, and remembering – remembering that exact second as it happened. Remembering, the temperature and the wind, the weather and the absence of people near them as they walked. Remembering, the much younger Rose grinning at him, while he tried to explain who he was, without actually saying anything. Remembering, her persistence to find out who he really was. Artemis, Foaly and Holly noticed the change. Saw him staring at the screen – almost like he was looking through it. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. He walked over to where Foaly was still sitting with the computer, and squatted down beside it, his hand instinctively reached out, but alas, they only came into contact with the screen, not even a millimetre away from Rose and unable to touch. Now he knew what it was like for her, on Bad Wolf Bay, how he was there – but not there, no touch. Unconsciously he said as he was touching the screen,  
"Rose…"  
Holly frowned, remembering seeing that name on one of the doors, and wondered what had happened.  
Foaly asked hesitantly, "Doctor…?"  
He instantly snapped out of it, he stood up and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.  
"Why am I on the internet?" he asked.  
"Oh! It's not on the internet really… 'Doctor Who' is a television show, and it's actually you, on adventures…mostly with Ro-"  
The Doctor cut him off, "I'm on telly?"  
Foaly nodded, "it's a British fictional sci-fi show. You should watch one and see if it's all true."  
The Doctor merely nodded.  
Artemis finally spoke up.  
"I think you should read these books of mine so we don't have to explain everything, and we'll watch the television show of you, so you don't have to explain yourself, I imagine that would take some time…?"  
The Doctor nodded again.  
Holly had to ask.  
"Doctor, what happened?"  
Everyone knew what she meant, though she hadn't said it. The Doctor simply shook his head and answered.  
"It doesn't matter."  
Holly didn't push the subject; instead she would let it drop for now.  
"Are there DVDS of this show?" he asked Foaly. Foaly nodded.  
"I'll go and get them now then," he decided. Artemis raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "I'll get the books too; I want to see if what they have filmed is the truth."

* * *

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS – the scene from the computer still in his head, swimming before his eyes, distracting him. All the while, the others followed in his wake. He reached the TARDIS doors and turned back around to them. The other three had started speaking in what the Doctor now remembered –from the book – to be Gnommish. Suddenly, Foaly and Holly burst out laughing, and Artemis smiled – which was laughing for him. The Doctor raised an eyebrow questioningly but they revealed nothing.  
"When will you be back?" Asked Holly.  
"It's a time machine."  
"…Oh…right! So…instantly?"  
The Doctor scrunched his nose, "instantly," he jerked his head to the right and scratched his neck, "well...almost instantly….well…soon…probably, I promise it will be soon."  
They just nodded, he made to walk in, then stopped and turned around – he grinned.  
"You'll like this bit!"  
He walked into the TARDIS, and closed the door behind him. He twirled around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, occasionally whacking something with the trusty mallet. Foaly, Artemis and Holly retreated a few steps and watched as the TARDIS faded from view.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Holly.  
"Oh! He'll come back, he needs us for something…" pondered Foaly.

* * *

_i seriously need a good cliffe, oh well! keep reading my faithful readers, you've got this far!_

_Yes if you are still reading this story then i shall tell you that I've finished the next chapter and shall post it now or soon...and you should read it because its funny, you have to feel sorry for the Doctor though =D_

_btw Sara (see below) is based off dramaqueen321 =D_

Chapter 4 Fangirl Sneak Preview

"Who's David Tennant?" he asked. Unfortunately this wasn't the best idea, because the girl squealed again, and launched herself at him and gave him a hug. The Doctor raised his arms into the air, looked distastefully at the girl and then asked. "How do you know who I am?"  
The girl ignored him and instead said, "I'm Sara! And you're the Doctor!!!!!! Oh My God!"  
She finally let go of him and stared at him like he was some sort of god. "What are you doing in this shopping centre?" she asked. The Doctor ignored her, and now that she had let go of him, he decided that now was a good time to run. So he did.


	4. Fangirl

_yes! here it is, and I hope it was much awaited! but anyway...this chapter could be a lot shorter but I made it long cause i was thinking of you guys..if you are actually reading this, but you're probably not cause you have a life anyway I won't be uploading another chapter until maybe next weekend (it's Sunday night here in Aussie) but I might during the week if i'm feeling nice =D_

_**Disclaimer: **-puts myself on Foaly's lie detector- NO I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ARTEMIS FOWL!!  
**Foaly: **she's telling the truth!  
**Me: **thanks, see now you know I don't own it_

* * *

IV

Fangirl

The TARDIS appeared at a shopping centre. The Doctor knew where to buy DVDS but he came to a shopping centre because it was likely to have a bookshop as well. He didn't exactly like this other universe much, because everyone looked at him like he was dressed in a chicken suit, and gave him a rather wide berth. It seemed like they were all the same-pole magnets, repelling each other without meaning too. But these people did mean too, the Doctor could tell by the glances they stole at him, but he ignored them, walking past unperturbed. He roamed the shopping centre until he came across an ATM. There was a line, so he waited. Trying to act like he was just another human, wishing to withdraw some money from their bank account…it didn't really work. Because he grew so impatient he hopped from foot to foot, and huffed at their slowness to work out how much money they would need for the week. Finally the lady in front of him, put away her purse, picked up her shopping bags and walked away. He walked right up close to the ATM, and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching him. As nonchalantly as possible, he got the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and buzzed it at the screen. He quickly grabbed the money as it flew out and stuffed it, along with the sonic screwdriver, back into his pocket. Glancing around it seemed no one had witnessed this abnormal money withdrawal, and as casually as possible, he strode away. He wandered around the shopping centre, looking for a bookshop and failing to find one. Eventually he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket again, lifted it into the air and aimed it down the corridor. He didn't even notice the looks people started giving him now, just adjusted the screwdriver to the right setting and let it buzz and show him the way to a bookshop.

It seemed the sonic screwdriver didn't find bookshops, it found books, so the Doctor ended up following a group of teenagers holding Harry Potter books for around an hour, before he realised what had happened. He strode up and down the long corridors, sonic screwdriver buzzing and coat flapping around his ankles, while people jumped out of his way and squished against the shop windows in an effort to get away from him. He finally found a bookshop after what seemed to be his third loop of the shopping centre. He pocketed his sonic screwdriver, grinned and ignoring the perturbed people around him, strode into the shop. It took him a lot longer than expected to find the books themselves, but after asking a shop assistant, and being unwillingly directed to the right shelf, he found all six of them: Artemis Fowl, The Arctic Incident, The Eternity Code, The Opal Deception, The Lost Colony and The Time Paradox. He stacked them onto his hands and managed to carry them to the counter without dropping them. When he was told the price, he procured the rather large amount of money from his pocket – earning him a very bemused look from the shopkeeper. After paying for the books he declined the offer of a bag and simply put them into one of his coat pockets which were bigger on the inside. This made the shopkeeper's mouth actually fall open in surprise, and the Doctor got out of there hastily.

He wandered around the shopping centre again, looking for a DVD shop, and failing for an hour or two. Eventually he found one on the second floor which he hadn't known existed. It wasn't very busy. The only people in there were the shopkeeper, a teenage girl, and two middle age men. The Doctor sauntered in, looking important. Learning from experience, he didn't waste time looking for the DVDS, he simply strode up the shopkeeper at the counter, who looked at him anxiously and then her eyes darted to the exit to see if she could make it before this eccentric man said something. Well she didn't, she never got the chance to try because the Doctor started to speak to her.  
"Excuse me; do you have all the DVDS of Doctor Who?"  
The girl nodded, too stunned to speak. Luckily for the Doctor she had never actually watched Doctor Who or the Doctor might have had to sign an autograph or two.  
She swallowed, then moved away from the counter and meandered her way through the rows of shelves of DVDS. They passed the teenage girl, who looked up as they passed. Her height almost rivalled the Doctor's himself – her being almost 6 foot tall. Unnoticed by the Doctor, her mouth fell open at the sight of him. The shopkeeper merely pointed at the DVDS, and then half ran back to the counter. The Doctor squatted down, and flicked through the DVDS – deciding to only get the ones with Rose and Martha. He smiled though as he looked at the old ones, with his past selves. He took the ones he wanted to the counter, and earned another strange look as he procured the money from his pocket. He slipped the DVDS into the same pocket as the books, and turned around. The teenage girl – wearing a dress which was an absolute disgrace to purple - was staring open-mouthed at him. She just stood there, then her hand went limp and the DVD she was holding crashed to the floor, it made a rather loud noise, which shook her out of her daze…that's when she squealed.

"OhMyGodIt'sActuallyTheDoctorICan'tBelieveThisOhMyGod!!!!!" She said so fast, the Doctor had trouble catching it. She walked towards him, and then stopped.  
"You are the Doctor aren't you? Or are you David Tennant?" She said it slower this time, but it was still incredibly fast. The Doctor frowned, finally finding his voice.  
"Who's David Tennant?" he asked. Unfortunately this wasn't the best idea, because the girl squealed again, and launched herself at him and gave him a hug. The Doctor raised his arms into the air, looked distastefully at the girl and then asked. "How do you know who I am?"  
The girl ignored him and instead said, "I'm Sara! And you're the Doctor!!!!!! Oh My God!"  
She finally let go of him and stared at him like he was some sort of god. "What are you doing in this shopping centre?" she asked. The Doctor ignored her, and now that she had let go of him, he decided that now was a good time to run. So he did. He ran out of the shop, almost bashed into a family, dodged around them and then looked behind him to see the girl –Sara- chasing after him despite her being in high heels, which were also a disgrace to purple. He ran in a loop around the shopping centre, people getting out of his way even quicker now he was running. That's when he remembered he was on the second floor, so he ran down the stairs. He finally found the TARDIS after about 20 minutes of running from Sara, and he shoved the key into the lock, rattling it round as Sara rounded the corner and sprinted towards him, he pulled himself in and just managed to shut and bolt the door as she bashed into it, but that didn't stop her.  
"Doctor! Let me in! Please…please let me Doctor, please I want to see the TARDIS." The Doctor had no intention of ever seeing that girl ever again and as quickly as possible he made the TARDIS disappear and reappear at Fowl Manor supposedly only a minute after he left. He ran out of the TARDIS, and stood there panting – placing his hands on his knees. After turning around he noticed Artemis, Holly and Foaly who had been playing cards.  
"What happened?!" asked Artemis, watching the Doctor's shocked expression.  
Holly smirked,  
"Fan girls."

* * *

_Hopefully you guys aren't too attached to my sneak preview cause this chapter shall not have one, cause I'm tired (got back from Camp on friday) and I've been on all day but haven't actually read any yet so I shall now, because they are probably much better than mine_

_oh! and my friend Sara (dramaqueen321) really is almost 6 foot AND IS SUCH A DISGRACE TO PURPLE THAT IT PHYSICALLY HURTS ME (me being the God of Purple)_


	5. Mistakes

Here is chapter 5 and I am pleased to announce that this story will change a little bit, cause I have a great idea but I shall not reveal it just yet...  
Thanks to my beta lilyrosexd for reading this and telling me that it made sense

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, Artemis Fowl and any of their characters, settings, blah blah blah etc.... and yes I know this is my shortest chapter yet, but I didn't want to draw it out and it is necessary and anyway just read it...

* * *

V

Mistakes

The Doctor retired to the library to read the books. Artemis, Holly and Foaly were in the theatre room, watching 'Doctor Who'. He didn't want to watch it with them, it was so difficult to relive the pain and guilt and keep himself composed. He wanted to watch it, but on his own, with no one there to see his mask fail, to see his true emotions showing on his face. _Of course they know_, he thought. He knew they weren't stupid; he'd even go so far to say that Foaly and Artemis were genii.

In under half an hour, he'd finished all six of them: the first adventure when Artemis discovered the fairy race and kidnapped Holly, the second when he stopped Opal Koboi and the Goblin Revolution, and rescued his father, the third with the C Cube and Jon Spiro, the fourth when Julius Root died and they stopped Opal Koboi again, the fifth with the demons and the time tunnel and the sixth with the two Opal Koboi's and the time paradox. He left the books on a table, and sauntered down to the theatre. He pushed open the double doors, and began walking down the stairs between the rows of seats to where Artemis, Foaly and Holly were sitting at the front.

He made a mistake. He looked at the screen…and stopped. He didn't stop because Rose was on the screen, he didn't stop because she was crying as well, he stopped as he remembered the adventure, probably the most painful one he could have walked in on. The Battle of Canary Wharf. There she was, banging her palms on the white wall on the Ghost Floor; make-up smearing and dripping, mixed with tears, her eyes red, her voice cracking as she yelled. Here was the footage he had never seen, though he had imagined it well enough. Even fooled himself thinking that he could just hear her on the other side of the wall, but it wasn't the other side. It was a different universe. And she was stuck there. The footage changed, though the music continued. And he was thrown, just that little bit more by it. Because it was perfect for the moment, capturing the alienness, the guilt the grief and the pain. It was haunting as he watched himself approach the wall, and place his palm on it, and his face, and it was like a dream, watching himself, reliving one of his worst moments in his whole life.

The others hadn't even noticed he was there, mesmerized by the scene before them, and feeling ten times worse knowing it was real. So he turned around before they realised he was there and asked questions. He walked straight back up the stairs, not pausing, not turning, until he reached the door, and made his second mistake, by looking back, and seeing Rose's tear-stained face, seeming to be looking straight at him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes, before turning on his heel and leaving the theatre.

* * *

Artemis, Holly and Foaly found him in the kitchen. He wasn't eating, or doing anything for that matter, just staring at one of the blank walls, a frown etched on his forehead. Artemis sat down opposite him and spoke,  
"Are they all true?" he asked.  
The Doctor just swallowed and nodded.  
"Have you read all the books?" Artemis questioned.  
Again the Doctor nodded.  
"They're all true," Artemis informed him  
The Doctor still said nothing, not trusting himself to speak. He avoided the memories of Rose in his brain by thinking about Artemis and the fairies, and all the adventures they had gone on. _They're not stupid,_ he thought, _they know what's wrong,_ A thought from earlier came back to him. _Genii…_, he thought to himselfand the plan he hadn't even realised was in his brain, broke to the surface, like a dolphin jumping from the water, _It might just work…, _He wouldn't get his hopes up though...not yet.

* * *

I think Artemis is a little OOC at the end, but I can do nothing about it, so oh well! and yes i'm sorry that chapter is so sad, lilyrose got annoyed at the sadness of it, but I think that it's rather true and real and valid so it really matters that its in there, and yes I know I need a good cliffe and there will be a LOT near the climax of this story, so you will just have to be patient and wait, and I would like to thank anyone who is still reading this horrible scribble of mine, the next chapter shall be up either tomorrow (Sunday) or otherwise next weekend, WHICH IS THE END OF TERM 1 FOR ME so I shall get a lot more chapters done in the holidays and maybe even finish this fanfiction, but i'm going away for Easter so that will slow me down a bit (not on writing but on updating) and now I need to shut up and let you have a life. Review please!

and no sneak preview unless I write the next chapter now...hmmm....nah but I will write you a sneak preview but not the actual chapter

_A Bit Unlikely Sneak Preview_

_They all stared at him.  
Foaly swallowed,  
"Doctor…I'm sorry, but…" Foaly bit his lip, "It's impossible…" he finished, shaking his head.  
But the Doctor knew.  
"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely! So...will you help me?"_


	6. A Bit Unlikely

_Okay, i am really annoyed cause I had written a whole thing for this and then my computer spazzed and now it's gone, I don't have the time to write it all again now so I shall in the next chapter_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own either -makes a witty comment about what she doesn't and does own- _

* * *

VI  
A Bit Unlikely

The Doctor told his idea to Foaly – Artemis and Holly were watching Doctor Who-, trying to keep the excitement and hope out of his voice.  
"We can build a machine, that can safely transport people across the void to Pete's World, and I can get Rose back."  
Foaly stared at him, and swallowed,  
"Doctor…I'm sorry, but…" Foaly bit his lip, "It's impossible…" he finished, shaking his head.  
But the Doctor knew.  
"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely! So...will you help me?"  
"Doctor…you said yourself, transport between parallel universes is _impossible. _How did you even get here?!"  
" It didn't used to be. Used to be easy, when the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could pop between realities and be home in time for tea," his voice adopted a hard edge, "then they died and took it all with them. I was never interested in the technology otherwise there would be one on the TARDIS. It's only supposedly _impossible_ to get to Rose's universe from any other universe, because of the void I had to close, it shut that universe off from the rest but if I had your and Artemis's help, we could build a machine to cross it."  
"Why would it make any difference if we helped?"  
"Because you've got technology that I've never seen before, and it will take…a while to build."  
"A while? Doctor, I've got a few centuries left of my life, but Artemis…he's just a kid with his whole life ahead of him, he's already had three years stolen from him, you don't have the right to take any more."  
"If we build it in the TARDIS, it won't matter. Time is relative in the TARDIS."  
Foaly still seemed unsure.  
"Will you do it?" The Doctor asked.  
Foaly was about to shake his head. But the look on the Doctor's face stopped him. For once, his mask was down. You could see the hundreds of years of his life etched on his face, and it was more than that. His eyes were pleading with Foaly, they were desperate. He needed this; he needed to be the man he once was, before Rose was stolen from him, and before his very last hope for the Time Lord's survival was extinguished by the death of The Master.

So Foaly nodded. How could he crush the last hope that this despairing man was clinging to? He knew he couldn't do that to someone, it was too cruel for he had the power to help, so it was wrong not to when this broken man could be fixed. But Foaly didn't know what was coming. He didn't know about the doom and destruction his choice would bring down on them.

* * *

_Grrrrr....I am really annoyed now, but I shall put in the sneak preview as best as I remember it from my head cause i didn't write it down... thanks to people who are reading this, I shall explain everything in the next chapter about who i thank and what's coming and the twists you have to be on your toes for..._

_Crossroads Sneak Preview_

"Are you sure you want to cross the void?" asked Foaly, "it's extremely dangerous."  
The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to speak, for fear the hope he held in his hearts would be evident in his voice.  
"You ready to go?" Foaly questioned.

_I think that's about what I wrote, i don't have very good memory...anyway thanks to people and yeah, the next chapter shall be up next weekend (4th and 5th of April) I am finishing school for the term on the 3rd so I shall be able to write a lot more in my two weeks of holidays..._

The Purple God =D


	7. Crossroads

_Now, I have uploaded this chapter today as I promised I would and I shall put all the author notes I remember that I put in the last chapter and then the computer spazzed and it went away and I couldn't be stuffed doing it again.._

_Thank You: To my incredibly awesome and insane beta LilyRose xD (who doesn't actually do much editing, more hilarious comments, and to Mythirl Maiden for reviewing this story and encouraging me to update it, and to all the people who have read/reviewed/added to story alerts/ added to favourites etc... _

_Story Notes: Hang in there cause this story's plot if finally coming and it is staring to get interesting, I've got some great (I hope) cliffhangers up my sleeve (Including this chapter =D) and a few twists, though the rope of this story is fraying a bit at the end (I'm a bit unsure) My beta LilyRose xD hates me writing sadness, though I love writing it, so I shall add her alternate ending at the end, and possibly her alternate ending to the last chapter if I can find it, so basically keep reading cause there are a few twists! and I would like to add that I am extremely proud of this chapter cause I said my chapter would be shorter but this one turned out the length that I thought they would all originally be...  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.-makes witty comment about things she doesn't and does own- _

_oh...and I don't know why this chapter is called Crossroads, cause the word "Crossroads" isn't actually mentioned, and the title of the chapter usually is, but I have written a poem about Crossroads and it seemed to fit here._

* * *

VII

Crossroads

Foaly called Artemis and Holly from the theatre.  
"I'm going to help the Doctor build a void-crossing machine. Artemis," he turned to the boy, "He's requested your help, but you don't have to if you don't want to."  
Artemis was so used to being in charge, but he knew that Foaly needed this spotlight, so he nodded,  
"I'll help."  
The Doctor, Foaly and Artemis turned uncomfortably to Holly.  
"I'll go back underground then, I've got no wish to stay and listen to you genii and your technobabble," she told them.  
The Doctor held out his hand.  
"Thank you Holly."  
"For what?" She asked, shaking his hand.  
"For believing me," he answered quietly. He swallowed, staring at the floor, before a manic grin broke out on his face.  
"Allonsy!" He shouted, running around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers and every so often whacking something with the mallet. The TARDIS whirred and jerked, throwing Foaly, Holly and Artemis to the floor. The Doctor, being used to the bumpy ride, just held onto a pillar. They got up shakily, only to be thrown to the floor again. They came to the conclusion it was best to just stay on the floor until it was over. The TARDIS stopped with a jolt. Silence followed. The others got up, and turned to the Doctor, who was reading Gallifreyian text on the screen. He strode purposefully to the TARDIS doors, and opened them, motioning for the others to go ahead of him. The TARDIS seemed to have landed next to Police Plaza in Haven. A few members of the LEP came out to investigate. When they saw the blue box, they drew their firearms, but seeing Holly emerge from it, they lowered them. Foaly and Artemis followed her, The Doctor bringing up the rear, closing and locking the TARDIS doors behind him. Holly shooed the officers away, and her and Foaly took the lead of the group, walking purposefully straight into Police Plaza.

* * *

They went to the Operations Booth. The Doctor, seeing Foaly's technology, started to excitedly ramble and examine it.  
"Oh! It's a Bahagian Tordidonola! I haven't seen one for years! Oh! This…this is brilliant!"  
Holly hugged Foaly and Artemis, shook the Doctor's hand again, and then left the booth.  
Foaly rummaged around for any technology they might need, Artemis adding his opinion every so often as to whether to take it or not, and the Doctor hadn't stopped rambling.  
"…mind you they only usually buy the stereo shaped like an Absorbaloff when all the Dalek ones run out. I've got no idea why anyone would want to listen to music from a Dalek stereo, especially because they are life sized. I should add that to my rulebook. "Never buy the Doctor a life-sized Dalek stereo, because he shall think it is real and try to destroy it. Which shall just be a waste of your good money."  
He stopped, noticed Foaly and Artemis staring at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Technology. Void-crossing. Parallel universe, right!" he said, "Allonsy!"  
He grabbed an armful of technology from Foaly, and took it back to the TARDIS, ignoring the stares he got from more than a few LEP captains, Foaly just glared at them until they turned and went back to their work, pretending that seeing a human-looking insane man in a pinstriped suit coming out of a blue box was something ordinary that they saw all the time.

* * *

Once the Doctor had the TARDIS floating through the Time Vortex, they set to work.  
The Doctor opened up the console, and he and Foaly attached massive wires to motors and machines, The Doctor sonic screwdriving them together, mixing fairy and alien technology. Artemis worked on the theory of crossing the void, every so often telling Foaly a gadget that was necessary to make it possible. They worked for what seemed like forever. Every so often connecting something that wasn't compatible and ending up getting sparked. The only sound was of Artemis muttering and the sonic screwdriver whirring, apart from that, they were silent; they're genii brains thinking and thinking, trying to make it possible. The Doctor jumped up suddenly and opened up another bit of the floor, rummaging around underneath the console and reappearing with a small yellow button, they attached this too. Working and working until Artemis needed a rest. So he left to find an unused bedroom, Foaly soon after. But the Doctor stayed. He wouldn't need to sleep for about a week yet, he knew. So he kept working, The TARDIS the only thing to keep him company as he twisted wires and attached screws to the little machine that was beginning to take shape.

* * *

They had done it. After such a long amount of time, they had built it. But having no idea how long it actually took, in Earth measurement of time maybe a few months. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that they had done it. There it was, looking so similar to the original void-crossing machine. A small disc, hung around the neck, in fact it even had a few parts from the old yellow button. It was finished.  
The Doctor stared at the red button for a moment, before slipping it around his neck.  
"Are you sure you want to cross the void?" asked Foaly, "It's extremely dangerous."  
The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to speak, for fear the hope he held in his hearts would be evident in his voice.  
"You ready to go?" Foaly questioned.  
Again the Doctor nodded. He swallowed, took a deep breath and bit his lip. He turned to Foaly and Artemis.  
"Just in case I don't-"  
"You will!" interrupted Foaly. The Doctor continued like Foaly hadn't spoken.  
"Just in case I don't come back, use Emergency Program 1, it will take you home."  
"Doctor…listen to me, I know you'll make it, I know you're come back."  
"Just in case," Said the Doctor, "And…thank you, thank you both so much. I owe you a lot. I couldn't have built it without you both."  
With that, he swallowed again, took another deep breath, and pressed the button, vanishing into the air.

* * *

_I know, I'm rather evil, but what are you going to do about it? there are a lot of spacers in this chapter...odd_

_anyway, you don't have to read this, but these are LilyRose xD's alternate endings (there are rather random)  
_

_Crossroads Alternate Ending - by LilyRose xD_

__

**Again the Doctor nodded. He swallowed, took a deep breath and bit his lip. He turned to Foaly and Artemis.  
"Just in case I don't-"  
"You will!" interrupted Foaly. The Doctor continued like Foaly hadn't spoken.**

**"Just in case I don't turn the proper shade of blue, emergency rule 5 should help."****  
** **"Doctor…what is emergency rule 5?"  
"Run very very fast in the opposite direction. Just in case," Said the Doctor, "And…thank you, thank you both so much. I owe you a lot. ****I couldn't have managed to make this person-changing-into-blue-skin-in-order-to-sneek-into-the-blue-club-of-Clom-a-very-rare-club-as-clomonions-are-all-green-machine."****  
With that, he swallowed again, took another deep breath, and pressed the button, slowly turning a light shade of yellow.**

**"oh crap." said Foaly and Artemis, running for the hills.**

Rather weird I know...and i can't find the other one, but if she still has it, she shall give it to me and I shall upload it...

* * *

Anyway, If you were one of the smart people and skipped that then well done, now for Author Notes

**Author Notes:** The next chapter shall be up tomorrow or the next day cause it is a weekend AND it's school holidays for me, but it shall probably be up tomorrow NIGHT so yeah just warning you now...

**Glimpses Sneak Preview**

That's when he saw her, standing there.

Yes I'm evil, I know, read and review and I shall upload faster!

The Purple God (Why do I put my name here, you all know that it's me? it's just another one of those stupid human things...)


	8. Glimpses

_I am really annoyed cause all the notes I'd written here have gone and I refuse to write them again, so very briefly, and also this chapter is short again, they are very inconsistent...ah well_

_1. thanks to anyone who has read/reviewed/story alerted_

_b) Thanks to LilyRose xD for her pointless editing and comments_

_iii. Next chapter shall be up tomorrow (5th of April)_

_* I have a really bad cold so feel sorry for me_

_# My list is rather odd...oh well, just read it! _

* * *

VIII  
Glimpses

There was white. Everywhere. Nothing but white stretching on and on forever. A never ending nothing. Swallowing up colour, temperature, sound. He had expected it to be black, enveloping blackness swallowing up any life that dared to try and cross it. But this was worse. With black darkness, you knew there are shadows, that there were dangers, though you didn't know where. With this white darkness, he was still unsure if it was actually dangerous or not. That's how it worked; it lulled you into a false sense of security, seeming harmless because it was bright. But he knew, knew not to trust it, not for a second, because that would be when it got dangerous. And then it was gone. And for a second he thought he was on the TARDIS console floor, because he was on something hard, flat and cold and it hurt. Then he realised he could see the sky. _There's no sky in the TARDIS, _he thought. That's when the zeppelin came into his line of sight, and he realised that the void-crossing button had worked; he was in Pete's World.

His pain at hitting his head on the road forgotten, the Doctor bounced up excitedly. He glanced around, trying to assess where he was. He realised he was in London when he saw the writing on the side of the taxi which swerved to avoid him, the driver shouting at him to get off the road. Only after he had moved out of its way, he realised that he should have just gotten into it and got it to take him to Rose. He shrugged to himself, and strode along the footpath, pausing at intersections before making a split-second decision and going one way randomly. As he strode along, looking purposeful, people jumped out of his way, like they had in the shopping centre. As he had done before, he ignored them. Striding down one street and up the next, looking like he knew where he was going.

After several hours of this, he finally faced the fact that he had no idea where the Tyler Mansion actually was. His excitement was beginning to wear off, and as he sat down on the footpath, he sighed. Because he had never even dared to allow himself to think that one day, he might be able to come back, he had never imagined that once he _had_ crossed the void, that he would be unable to find her house. Of course, he could always just go to Torchwood 1, but he had already ruled this out for the way he had been treated in its parallel counterpart. He decided he couldn't sit on the footpath while he worked out how to actually find her. So he set off for a proper place to think. He passed several cafes, and considered briefly, sitting and thinking in one of those, but they would probably throw him out after only a few hours. He wandered around the streets aimlessly until he stopped at a park.  
Not even pausing to admire the scenery, he strode across to a vacant bench and sat down on it. He retreated into his mind, trying to figure out how to find her. He began to get frustrated after only twenty minutes. He pulled on his hair and roamed his eyes around the park as if the plants could help him. Spotting a little toddler running across the park, he smiled briefly. He watched the blond boy stumble through the long grass, running arms outstretched towards a female figure. The boy tugged on the bottom of the woman's jacket, the highest point he could reach, and when she turned around, the Doctor's jaw actually fell open.

That's when he saw her, standing there. It was Rose. There she was, smiling at her brother Tony as she picked him up. The Doctor stood up abruptly, his mouth still open. He closed it with a snap, but continued to blink in shock for a few seconds. That's when Rose looked up, and saw him.

* * *

_Yes another cliffhanger for you! Sorry about that! But the next chapter shall be up tomorrow, I PROMISE! so you don't have long to wait for it_

_**Seeping Through Sneak Preview**_

"For a second, everything was white. Then it receded, the colour seeping through the whiteness until they realised where they were."

_not a very good sneak preview, I know, but I've got big plans for this story, so just you wait!_

_a random note that I shall put here: Captain Thomas, Captain Leslie, Captain Bob and Captain Didi you (if you are still alive) are absolutely amazing! You guys are heros! Jo-Jo Bless You Legends! _

_got no idea why I put that there but it really needed saying....moving on_

_Thanks to LilyRose xD for being generally irritating and for obeying my command and writing a new chapter in her story The Doctor Down Under, go read that! _

_Reviews shall make my cold and headache go away!_

The Sniffling God of Purple


	9. Seeping Through

_Okay, here is Chapter 9 Seeping Through, next chapter shall be up tomorrow, if it is very noticeable or if it is just LilyRose xD then i'm sorry about the clicheness, I don't think I could help it...and also LilyRose xD's alternate endings shall be on my profile because I think they sort of break the lovely tension I spent a long time creating, I think that is it...for once...hmmmm...oh! you'll be pleased to know (I'm sure) that my cold is finally going away but I still have to go to the doctor tomorrow (not Doctor, doctor... unfortunately,) and read how LilyRose xD and I hijack the TARDIS in LilyRose xD's story The Doctor Down Under (and she thinks I'm cliche...oh wait...maybe I came up with that title...) _

_**Disclaimer: **I own both of them, my name is EoinRussell ColferDavies, I'm also a gymnastic jellybean who performs in freakshows riding on a purple tiger that plays chess...Jo-Jo (or God) I hope that you know what sarcasm is...I don't own either and sadly enough -sob sob- I don't even own Jo-Jo The All-Knowing Goat, I think I can rightly say that I own Jotak though...well, me and LilyRose do..._

_I want a purple tiger that plays chess..._

* * *

IX

Seeping Through

She froze. Then her eyes widened and her eyebrows climbed up her forehead. Her jaw went slack and her mouth fell open. She almost lost her hold on Tony, who had begun pulling on her hair to get her attention, but she didn't even notice. She snapped out of it when Tony shouted.  
"Down! Down!"  
She very slowly and carefully put him down, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's. Tony ran off again, but Rose didn't see. She saw nothing, nothing but that face. The face of that impossible man.  
And then she was running towards him.  
And the Doctor was running towards her.  
Everything was unimportant; nothing mattered, except running towards the other. The Doctor's trademark grin was stretched impossibly wide across his face, and Rose was grinning too. As they ran. They had been at opposite ends of the park, but now they were drawing closer. 15 metres, 10 metres, and at 5 metres, the Doctor showed no sign of slowing down, intending to draw her up into a bone-crushing hug.  
But the park was becoming whiter; the colour was draining out of it. And it wasn't just the park, Rose was becoming paler and paler, until she and the landscape around her were completely white. But still he ran forward, all of this happening in mere seconds. And he spread his arms wide, as he jogged the last half a metre. But when he drew them around her, they closed on nothing and her image flickered and then she vanished. Looking around, he saw the park vanish, and then sky and the ground, the never-ending nothing had returned.

For a split second, he saw the park again, but everything was white and soon it vanished again. Then it receded, colour seeping through the whiteness until he realised where he was. Back in the TARDIS. The shock of the moment faded and the full realisation settled in. It hadn't worked. While Foaly and Artemis stared at him from the jump seat, he ripped the red button from around his neck and threw it across the console room. Then he regained his composure, his mask, and turned back to them. Only a very careful observer could notice the slightest detail on his face that gave away his utter shock and grief. It hadn't worked. Rose was gone.

"…Doctor?" Foaly asked hesitantly.  
"It doesn't matter," The Doctor stated tonelessly, emotionlessly.  
Foaly was suddenly angry.  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!? After all that work, all those calculations, those parts we had to include, those _months_ we spent! IT DOESN'T MATTER?! No, I'll tell you what doesn't matter. Failures. That's what, so we are going to fix this. We're going to make it work, just you wait."  
The Doctor seemed to get renewed enthusiasm.  
"You're right," he said it like an apology, but then he realised, "You're right! We'll make it work!"

* * *

And so it began again. The calculations, the parts scavenged from fairy technology or the TARDIS, the muttering of three genii at work. Hands running through hair in frustration, banging palms on foreheads and fingers being sparked. All over again. But this time it was different. Instead of building just a small independent button, they decided to connect it directly to the TARDIS, but it still took several Earth months. The Doctor would try to get by without sleeping at all, getting irritated and snappy until Artemis finally used what little fairy magic he had left to mesmerize him to sleep. And all of a sudden, it was finished.

* * *

The Doctor slipped the improved button around his neck, avoiding the thick wires that sprouted from it and disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. The button would go with him to Pete's World, but the TARDIS would not. It was an ingenious concept, designed by Artemis. The Doctor opened his mouth to say goodbye, but Foaly got in first.  
"We'll be waiting in the TARDIS."  
The Doctor just nodded. He grasped the button with both hands, placing it between his hearts, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears, and it seemed so loud that he wondered for a second whether the others could hear it. He cast this thought aside, placed both palms on the button and pressed down. Everything went black.

* * *

_Not that much of a cliffhanger but whatever...LilyRose's alternate ending is in my profile if you would like a laugh...i'm sorry this chapter is short and i'm sorry that the next one shall be even shorter. _

_a) Next chapter up tomorrow_

_ii. Thanks to...everyone_

_3. LilyRose's alternate ending in profile_

* _Sneak Preview...right_

**Floating Sneak Preview**

And there it was. Nothing. But it wasn't empty. Far from it.

* * *

_I just pulled that out of my head so I'm sorry it's not that good and it doesn't say much but whatever...keep reading cause the end is near_

_oh! and i'm so sorry I lied in the last Sneak Preview cause it said "They" and it was actually "he" and I knew that and I had to do it, otherwise you would have thought that he was on his own and I couldn't let that happen, cause it would have destroyed my cliffhanger _

__

**明天见****!**

(See you tomorrow!)

**紫色上帝 **

(The Purple God)


	10. Floating

_A chapter so short I can barely call it a chapter but the next one is long (for me) do don't worry!_

_**Disclaimer: **The God of Purple owns nothing except purple things, if Artemis of the Doctor turn purple then I own them! but not yet..._

* * *

X  
Floating

And there it was. Nothing. But it wasn't empty. Far from it.  
The Doctor gazed around at the darkness that was surrounding him on all sides. He floated though it, though it was hard to tell if he was actually moving because it seemed impenetrable. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see what he already knew was there. The shapes that loomed out of the dark, seeming close enough to touch, but the Doctor knew they were millions of light-years away. Planets. And not just planets, but stars, galaxies, whole solar-systems just flitting past him. He reached out, and his hand came into contact with a bubble of air that seemed to be surrounding him, making sure he could breathe as he passed through space. It wasn't ordinary space though. For the Doctor, a man who knew almost every planet in the whole universe, found himself unable to recognise any of them. Nor the stars, nor the galaxies. He knew he was in the void, though it wasn't white like last time. This was a whole universe which had collapsed and been pulled inside the void, and the Doctor was floating through it in his air bubble. Travelling through it to Rose.

* * *

_This looks really strange...oh well, next chapter up now =D and for your information I'm much better, my ear doesn't hurt any more and I can sleep and eat normally! Thanks for your concern! (I'm not being sarcastic)_

_**Painful Words Sneak Preview**_

_"She was so shocked that she stopped running and the treadmill threw her off onto the floor._

_=D_

_ O.o what's going to happen! _

_Their fates are controlled by me, what's going to happen?  
_

_Next chapter up now!_


	11. Painful Words

_Here is Painful Words, next chapter up tomorrow!_

_Thanks LilyRose! You're awesome, and your useless editing makes me laugh so much!_

_Disclaimer: __Nup! Don't own either!_

* * *

XI

Painful Words

The Doctor woke up on the footpath of a London street. Artemis had made sure that the journey would be safer by making it go for hours, and yet he still ended up lying on the ground with a bump on his head. This time around, he wouldn't waste time walking the streets; he'd just hop in a taxi and get it to take him to the Tyler Mansion. Except there weren't any taxies. That was just his luck, now that he wanted a taxi there weren't any. Coat flapping around his ankles, he ran all the way to the park. Surprisingly there were no people on the roads. Not that the Doctor was complaining because all they did was stare and jump out of his way. He sat down on the same bench as before, running a hand through his hair and wondering what to do now. It seemed so unfair that he had come all this way and now he couldn't actually find her house. His head dropped with defeat, he stared at the ground, trying to come up with a plan, a solution. It's not like she had a tracking device in her skin that the Doctor could find her with. _But she does have one on her,_ he thought, jumping up. He ran out of the park, pulling the sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

Her TARDIS key. He could find her as long as she still had her TARDIS key. He held the sonic screwdriver and turned it in a 360, listening and watching as it whirred and flashed. He sped off down the road, running with renewed enthusiasm and determination.

* * *

There it was. He had found it. It towered over him, though he was still outside the wrought-iron gates. The sonic screwdriver made quick work of the padlock and soon he was striding up the gravel drive, onto the veranda and knocking on the door. He waited, imagining the utter shock on Rose's face when she opened it. But she didn't. After five minutes, he knocked again. Still nothing. After knocking and waiting for fifteen minutes, he gave up and pulled out the sonic screwdriver again, but it wouldn't open, the door was wood. There were other ways to get into the mansion. There must be. He tried to remember where him, Rose and Pete had come on the night when the Cybermen gatecrashed parallel Jackie's 40th birthday. But then he realised, that they had escaped through the window. _The window_, he thought. He strode over to one of the windows and sonic screwdrived it, but it wasn't locked with a lock, but with a bolt. The sonic screwdriver couldn't move bolts.  
He strode around the whole mansion, looking up to try and see a way in. After walking around all four sides, he concluded that the only thing he could do was climb the trellis to an upstairs window and hope that they were unlocked. Who would bother putting a lock on an upstairs window anyway? It seemed pointless, but knowing Pete and his large amount of money, he had got locks for them anyway, especially after the Cybermen. He began climbing the trellis, trying to avoid the grape vine that climbed up it.

* * *

It turned out that even the upstairs windows had bolts, so while the Doctor clung to the wooden trellis above a window, with his feet dangling off and kicking the glass, he wondered what to do, and how to get down. The Doctor decided to just kick the window until it broke and suffer the consequences. That's when Pete came out of one of the rooms with an armful of files which he immediately dropped and rushed to the window. Pete – recognising those Converses and pinstriped trousers – opened the window and managed to get the Doctor in. He was speechless for about a minute before he spoke.  
"You said it was impossible!" Pete quietly exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well… I'm very good."  
"How did you even get here?" asked Pete.  
"…It's a long story."  
Pete nodded, "Sorry Doctor but I don't have time for a long story. I've got to get to work…I'll talk later. Promise you won't leave without saying goodbye?"  
The Doctor nodded, "I promise."  
"Good." He answered shortly. He picked up his files and began walking towards the stairs.  
"Oh! Pete!" The Doctor rushed after him.  
Pete turned around.  
"Yes Doctor?"  
The Doctor grinned sheepishly.  
"Which one is Rose's room?"  
Pete pointed to one of the bedrooms down the hallway then turned and walked down the stairs in silence.

The Doctor knocked twice on her door. But there was no answer for five minutes. So the Doctor called softly.  
"_Rose?"_ There was no answer to this either. So the Doctor opened the door silently and stuck his head in. There was no one there.

The Doctor pulled his head out of the room dejectedly. _Where was Rose?_, he thought. _Pete would have said something if she wasn't here…  
_He stuck his head around again, and something stirred in the corner. The Doctor opened the door fully and walked a step into the room and saw that it was a heap under a blanket. _Rose?_  
He crossed the room in a few strides and saw that it was indeed Rose, asleep.  
_Why would Rose be sleeping in the middle of the day?_  
Unless it wasn't the middle of the day. The Doctor glanced around for a clock, and found one on Rose's bedside table. Six am. Not exactly the middle of the day. The Doctor didn't have the hearts to wake her. He knew that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon so he got up and strode to the door, glancing once at the heap again before leaving the room.

* * *

He went down the stairs, not wanting to look in the other upstairs bedrooms in case one contained Jackie. It felt rather strange being in this house again, especially because he knew his way around the ground floor from being a steward at parallel Jackie's birthday. He grimaced at the thought.  
He heard music coming from one room and so he wandered towards it. After taking one step into the room he was ready to walk straight back out, but Jackie had seen him. There was no escape now.

The room that had once been one of the lounge rooms had been transformed into a gym. Complete with gym equipment, a bookcase, a stereo which the music was coming from and Tony sitting in a high chair in the corner and clutching his little chubby hands over his ears. Jackie had glanced up from the screen on the treadmill and seen him. She was so shocked that she stopped running and the treadmill threw her off onto the floor. The Doctor stifled laughter at the sight. She got up and glared at him. Then she turned her back and strode over to the bookcase, pulling out a rather large edition of the Oxford Dictionary. She started towards him slowly, not saying a word, but the Doctor began to back away to the door. Then she lunged. She hit him on the head with the dictionary, and she didn't stop there. All the time she had been spending in this room was obviously paying off as she hefted the dictionary above her head and clouted him on the head again and again. The Doctor rolled into a ball with his arms over his head, but it did him no good. And as each blow came she shouted.  
"You"  
"Ow!"  
"Leave"  
"Ow!"  
"And"  
"Ow!"  
"Say"  
"Ow!"  
"That"  
"Ow!"  
"You"  
"Ow!"  
"Can"  
"Ow!"  
"Never"  
"Ow!"  
"Get"  
"Ow!"  
"Back"  
"Ow!"  
"And"  
"Ow!"  
"Then"  
"Ow!"  
"You"  
"Ow!"  
"Waltz. In. Here. Like"  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
"Nothing's"  
"Ow!"  
"Happened"  
"Ow!"  
"When. She. Cried. Her. Eyes. Out. For. Months."  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
"MONTHS DOCTOR!"  
"OW!"  
Jackie was interrupted by the door opening. And in walked Rose.

Rose stared at them for one second, taking it all in, the Doctor crouched in a ball on the floor shielding his head with his arms, Jackie with the dictionary poised over her head and her mouth open ready to keep shouting. Then she ran to the Doctor.

Rose wrapped her arms around his tensed form. She saw briefly a look of absolute terror on his face directed at Jackie before she laughed.

* * *

_LilyRose convinced me not to leave you with the running =D that would be a bit too mean! and I apologise for all the meanness of this chapter, it's just fun to fool you (I hope I did) and I apologise for making you think in the sneak preview that Rose was the one who fell off the treadmill not Jackie, it just turned out very conveniently that it said "she" not Jackie =D and I apologise for calling it Painful Words and you thinking that something bad was going to happen, what I meant was the Dictionary Bashing - Painful Words...ah ha ha ha ha_

_the next chapter shall be up tomorrow and LilyRose's alternate endings shall be in my profile!_

_** Defying Sneak Preview**_

"She held eye-contact with the Doctor. Couldn't look away from his chocolate-brown eyes, the hundreds of years running through them. She lifted her chin, and held her head higher.

'I'm not going!' she exclaimed defyingly."

_O.o!!!!!_

_What's going to happen!?!?!?!?!_

_The God of Purple =D_


	12. Defying

_Here is Chapter 12 Defying the next chapter shall be up either today, tomorrow or Thursday_

_**Important: I have deleted the Author Note and it has been replaced with a short chapter called Floating in between Seeping Through and Painful Words. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ IT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, IF YOU HAVEN'T GO AND READ IT NOW!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own either!_

* * *

XII

Defying

The Doctor straightened out of his crouched form, hearing her laugh. Rose launched herself at him, causing him to topple over backwards and hit his head on the floor.  
"I thought I would never see you again," she mumbled into his shoulder. "You said it was impossible."  
"Yeah, but you didn't give up hope did you? Oh ye of little faith?"  
"Well," she glanced at Jackie, "_I_ didn't. No."  
The Doctor grinned.  
"Anyway…I want a proper answer. You said it was impossible."  
"Well…I'm brilliant!"  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
"It's a long story, I'll explain later."  
Rose got up, dragging the Doctor by the hand with her.  
"Good. I want breakfast now. You want anything?"  
The Doctor nodded. "I'm starved."  
"How long has it been since you've eaten anything?"  
They began walking towards the kitchen.  
"Oh...I don't know. No one really reminds me to eat, Artemis and Foaly just sort of got their own food."  
"Who?"  
"Oh! I'll tell you later."  
Rose just nodded. Suddenly the Doctor yanked on her hand, running towards the kitchen and dragging her with him.  
"Allonsy!"

* * *

"Rose?" asked the Doctor around a mouthful of pancake.  
"Mmmm?" she answered.  
"Do you…um….do you still want to come back?" he asked, looking hopeful, "Cause I don't want to make you give up this," he gestured around him.  
"What the kitchen?" asked Rose.  
The Doctor started laughing, and choked on pancake.  
"No…not the kitchen. I mean "this." This life. This family. It's not fair for me to take it away from you."  
"Doctor, this isn't me. This isn't my life. My life is in the TARDIS, travelling though time and space."  
The Doctor grinned.  
"So…does that mean you're coming?"  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Yes!"  
"But what about your family?" Seeing Rose's face fall, he added quickly, "They can come too…if you want."  
"Will we able to come back here again?" asked Rose.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Then I don't mind! It's not fair on me to make them give up this kitchen."  
They both laughed.  
"And this life. Their decision."  
The Doctor nodded again. He got up and took his plate to the sink, then reached into his pocket and drew out the Artemis Fowl series.  
"Ah ha! I've still got them in here! Brilliant!" He turned around to Rose, "You'll have to read these."  
"Wait a minute…I've seen them, in bookshops. Why are they important?"  
"I went to a different universe accidently where the characters of these books are real."  
Rose looked puzzled, but she nodded. She got up and took her plate the sink as well, leaving it for someone else to wash. Seeing the look on Rose's face the Doctor's smile faded.  
"No! I am not going and talking to that dragon, Rose! You can't make me!"  
"Dragon?"  
"Jackie." He whispered.  
Rose just shook her head, sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Tough luck!" she said.  
The Doctor pouted, but let Rose pull him by his hand back to the gym.

* * *

She withdrew her hand when they reached the door.  
"I'm going to get changed." she said, indicating her pyjamas.  
"No! Rose! You can't leave me alone with the dragon!" he grovelled at her feet.  
"Please! No! No! No!"  
Rose grinned.  
"Good luck!" she said. Before turning and walking up the stairs to her room.  
The Doctor considered waiting outside the door until she got back, but it opened and Jackie came out, Tony on her hip.  
She frowned at the Doctor, who was still sprawled on the floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing!" he said, jumping up and brushing off his suit.  
"You're taking her away aren't you?"  
"It's her choice. Not mine. You can come. Return to your old universe. All of you. If you want?"  
Jackie held eye-contact with the Doctor. Couldn't look away from his chocolate-brown eyes, the hundreds of years running through them. She lifted her chin, and held her head higher.  
"I'm not going!" she exclaimed defyingly.  
The Doctor moved back a step.  
"I never said you had to."  
"I made myself a life here, Doctor. I can't leave it now. I belong in this universe. But Rose doesn't. She can go if she wants. But…can she come back? Can _both _of you come back and visit?"  
The Doctor nodded.

"Doctor?" called Rose down the stairs.  
"I'm here." He called back.  
Rose descended the stairs with a pack on her back and looked from Jackie to the Doctor and back again.  
"You can go, sweetheart," she turned to the Doctor, "As long as you visit!" she glared at him.  
"Yes Ma'am," he swallowed.  
Rose set down her pack and picked up Tony.  
"I'm going to miss you Tony!" she said.  
"Wosie!" he said, chubby hands reaching out to put his arms around her neck. She smiled and set him down, and he ran off.  
She went and hugged her mother. Jackie was whispering to Rose and the Doctor felt awkward, scratching the back of his neck. He picked up Rose's pack, and nearly dropped it at the weight. Rose gently prised herself from her mother, hearing him say.  
"What have you got in here? Daleks?"  
She grinned.  
Jackie reminded them she was still there.  
"You have to say goodbye to your father sweetheart." She told Rose.  
Rose nodded.  
"I promised him!" the Doctor said, "We'll go to…Torchwood?" he asked Rose.  
She shook her head.  
"We left Torchwood. Mickey, Dad and I. Got our own business now."  
"Which is?"  
"We help aliens which have crashed on Earth. Get money from the government for it. No guns."  
The Doctor beamed.  
"So where is he?"  
"Shed." Rose answered shortly.  
She hugged her mother once more, dashing away the tears that were forming in her eyes, and left the room. The Doctor and Jackie stood silently for a moment. Then Jackie spoke.  
"Promise me she will always be safe, Doctor."  
"I can't." he shook his head sadly, then turned and left.

He found the shed easily enough. Rose was in there hugging her father.  
"Bye Dad! We'll come back and visit soon!"  
He just smiled over her shoulder at the Doctor.  
He went over and shook the Doctor's hand.  
"Doctor."  
"Pete."  
"Take care." Pete whispered as they left.

* * *

"So where's the TARDIS?" asked Rose as they walked along the street away from the house.  
"Not here!"She's back in Artemis's universe. We're getting back with this!" he drew the red button from his pocket. Rose raised her eyebrows at it.  
"It's not instantaneous though, because we tried that first. And it didn't really work, as you remember. So Artemis, Foaly and I changed the design so it takes several hours to cross now."  
"What we see Daleks and Cybermen in the void?"  
"I didn't, but maybe. During the journey you can read those books."  
Rose nodded.  
The Doctor got the chain off the button and put it around both their necks, and pressed the button.

* * *

_It's really important that you've read "Floating" before you continue, if you haven't GO AND READ IT!_

_I apologise for the meanness in my last sneak preview!_

_**Skitching Sneak Preview**_

"The bubble was punctured. It was just a small invisible tear, but the oxygen was seeping out. They were running out of air."

_The Purple God =D_


	13. Skitching

_Here is Chapter Thirteen Skitching, the next chapter shall be up on Thursday or maybe Wednesday night if I've got the time, thanks to LilyRose xD once again for her hilarious comments which I crave as much as reviews and her just general awesomeness!_

_Author Note: **Skitching** (In case you don't know) is when you are pulled by a vehicle while either riding a skateboard, bicycle, rollerblades, etc..._

_**MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 10 CALLED "FLOATING"** **BEFORE YOU READ THIS BECAUSE OTHERWISE IT WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own either! and I don't own the collapsed universe in the void, though I wish I could see it, but for now I'll have to make do with my imagination...**_

* * *

XIII

Skitching

Rose gazed, astounded at the space surrounding her. She saw everything the Doctor had seen on the way to Pete's World. The flaming stars, the bright planets, the swirling galaxies and solar systems revolving, she watched the stars burning up, and entire constellations turning to dust. And they floated through it, in their transparent bubble of oxygen. Knowing the journey would take hours, Rose began reading the Artemis Fowl series. The Doctor just stared into the space, thinking and remembering.  
Suddenly there was a sort of jerk, and both of them were thrown to the "floor" of the air bubble.  
Rose huffed.  
"Just like the TARDIS." She muttered.  
But after several minutes nothing else had happened so Rose went back to her book and the Doctor went back to his thoughts. He was brought out of his musings a few hours later by Rose.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked impatiently.  
"Maybe…about another nine hours."  
"Nine hours?" Rose asked incredulously.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Think of it as like an aeroplane flight," he told her.  
"You the air hostess then?" She teased, tongue poking out between her teeth.  
The Doctor looked offended.  
"I'm the pilot!"  
Rose smirked.  
"Because you can direct this bubble can you?"  
"Well…no," Rose smirked even more, "but…but…um."  
Then he just gave up, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.  
Rose went back to her books.

* * *

"There! Finished!" she snapped The Time Paradox shut and grinned at the Doctor.  
"How long left?" she asked.  
The Doctor checked his imaginary watch.  
"No idea! More fun that way! But we are getting close!"  
"Where are we going to go first when we get back to the TARDIS?" Rose asked.  
"Oh! _First_ we are going to go to Hillistinion and go to the Universal Games."  
Rose looked puzzled.  
"The Universal Games is sort of like the Olympic Games but instead of countries there are planets. I remember when I went to the 3920 Games. That was the first year that Earth participated. Though of course they weren't very good in the sports because they had never heard of them. So then it was decided there would be some Earth sports that the other planets hadn't heard of so they could actually get a fair chance and-" He broke off, not looking at Rose anymore, but a spot just above her shoulder. Rose whirled around.  
"What?!" she asked.  
But he was speechless. He just pointed at the spot, but Rose could see nothing. Then she looked again, and noticed it, a tiny mark no longer than her thumb and no wider than a strand of hair. The bubble was punctured. It was just a small invisible tear, but the oxygen was seeping out into the space beyond. They were running out of air.

"Doctor?" she asked, "how long has it been torn?"  
The Doctor snapped out of it.  
"I don't know." He answered, shaking his head while he ran a hand through his hair.  
"How much oxygen have we got?"  
The Doctor just shook his head again, his eyes downcast.  
He looked up straight into Rose's eyes.  
"It's my fault." He said, "I shouldn't have made you come back with me."  
Rose looked away, suddenly angry.  
"You didn't make me! It was my choice! And it's just like any other adventure with you." Her eyes looked up into his again, "It was worth it," she whispered.

* * *

The Doctor could do nothing. He was powerless in a situation like this. He could only hope that they'd make it in time. He wasn't afraid for himself, his respiratory bypass-system meant that he could go without oxygen for a while, but not Rose, she would die.  
They both sat silently, motionless, staring out into space.

Then the bubble lurched and jerked like an animal trying to throw something off. It bucked and twisted, spinning in circles and the roof sagged down. All the Doctor and Rose could do was squeeze their eyes shut and put their arms over their heads in case anything fell on them. The bubble tilted sideways and then completely upside down and then back again. Then they felt weight bearing down on the top of the bubble, and then there was a massive ripping sound, and they felt an impossibly strong wind on their faces and they knew that the tear had widened into a massive hole in the ceiling of the bubble. The Doctor sucked in air that he knew didn't contain much oxygen anymore, but it didn't matter for him. Rose had taken a breath just as the bubble ripped apart so she would be okay for about two minutes maximum. Then the foreign space air would kill her. It wasn't like being oxygen starved on Earth. This was different. This foreign air was threatening to kill her if she sucked it in. She held her hands over her nose and mouth, but her last breath of oxygen was running out fast. The Doctor tried to appear calm; he opened his eyes, and tried to see if he could repair the hole. But the part of the bubble that had covered the hole had been ripped away into space. Rose was about to die. He spun around to try to find the piece of bubble and instead saw a horrible gruesome face, black hair being tossed around its face in the wind. Just then the space disappeared, and the bubble too and everything was white. He glanced at Rose to see if she was alright, and saw in the midst of the whiteness, that she was lying down on her back on the "ground," but she was deathly pale. He turned back around but the horrifying face had vanished.

* * *

_O.o!_

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one shall be up either tomorrow night or Thursday!_

**Oh Peace Amidst Lies Sneak Preview**

"There it was. Looming out the dark. Taunting him."

_"One will still die!" _

_-- Dalek Caan_

The Purple God =P


	14. Oh Peace Amidst Lies

_A short chapter, sorry, next one up tomorrow, possibly two but don't get your hopes up!_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own either and I'm too tired to make a hilarious comment_

* * *

XIV

Oh Peace Amidst Lies

As soon as they saw the Doctor and Rose appearing, Artemis and Foaly rushed over from the card game they had been playing. Foaly stopped when he saw Rose, deathly pale and not moving.  
"Is she…?"  
"She'll be okay." The Doctor told him.  
"She just needs to rest."  
The Doctor took Rose back to her old bedroom, and the others waited impatiently until he got back.  
"Well?" asked Artemis.  
"What happened?"  
They cleared away the cards and sat down at the kitchen table. A mug full of tea popped into existence in front of the Doctor.  
"Thanks." He told the TARDIS, looking up at the ceiling. The TARDIS hummed in response.  
"Doctor?" prompted Artemis.  
"Your design worked just fine Artemis-"  
"Then why-?" began Foaly, but the Doctor continued like he never spoke.  
"It took several hours for me to cross through the void, and I travelled through an entire universe that had collapsed and been pulled in, in this little transparent bubble of air. After finding Rose – which took some time – her parents let her come back on the condition that I take her to visit, and so we crossed the void again. But we noticed when we were almost here, that there was a rip in the bubble. It turned into a gaping hole, which the oxygen had been seeping out of, fine for me, but Rose…"  
He threw a glance to the hallway.  
"I tried to find the piece of bubble in the space behind us, and instead saw this creature with a hideous face, the creature was clinging to the bubble, I'm guessing that it was the one who ripped it.  
Artemis and Foaly had been stunned into silence. The face kept swimming before the Doctor's eyes, in his mind. Looming out of the dark. Taunting him.  
_A face, _thought Artemis,_ something that had tried to follow them here, from either Pete's World or the void itself…but what? And why?_

_

* * *

_

It had been several hours, and the Doctor judged that was enough sleeping time for Rose. She hadn't come out of her room, but for once the Doctor was going to wake her up. He just found her again and brought her back and immediately she had to sleep, it was a bit unfair on his part. He needed to come to terms with the fact that she was back, she was back for good. She wasn't going to leave him, not now not ever. So that's why after he'd strolled the corridors of the TARDIS to her room, whistling, after he'd flung open the door, that's why he was so surprised to find her gone.

* * *

_O.o!_

_Sorry about that cliffhanger but the next chapter shall be up tomorrow so not a long wait!_

**I Am You, You Am I Sneak Preview**

"She was running, running from the past, running from the very thing she used to be."


	15. I Am You, You Am I

_Sorry about short chapter, couldn't make it any longer_

* * *

XV

I Am You, You Am I

She was running. Running from the future, running to the very thing she used to be. Running across the land. Hiding from all civilisation. Ducking through hidden valleys and climbing high hills. She could have reached her destination faster, but it would have cost more energy, energy she needed to survive later. She reached the spot, darting glances here and there, checking for any humans or fairies. There were none. So she went on. On and on and on. Always taking the back road, to avoid being seen. It didn't matter too much if she was because she could just use the energy she was storing on the victim. But it would make things harder later on, so she avoided it wherever possible. Then she found them. Guarded by many officers, but they were no match for her and her stored energy. She freed the prisoners, not something she did every day, but these two were special, they could help her.

They ran. The three of them. Each with a slightly different appearance but essentially the same. They didn't need to discuss their plan; they already knew it, though not one of them had said a word. They ran towards a future without the Doctor.

* * *

_Next chapter up between tomorrow and Tuesday _

**Masks Sneak Preview**

'He trembled.

"No! It can't be!"

He felt an end of a gun stab into his back'


	16. Masks

_Okay here is Chapter 16 Masks, the next chapter shall be up between tomorrow and Tuesday, and my holidays are almost finished now so I will only upload about a chapter or two a week during the term. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or Artemis Fowl, any of their characters, settings, blah blah blah blah etc...._

_

* * *

_

XVI

Masks

The Doctor couldn't believe it. She was gone. He'd checked every room he knew about in the TARDIS, and then asked the TARDIS if she was in any of the room which he'd never been in. She wasn't. He'd checked every room in Fowl Manor and he'd checked the grounds. She wasn't here. She had left him. It was obvious now; she wanted her own life, not held down by ties to her family, and to him. She was free.

The Doctor sank down into the grass. He hung his head, like it was his fault. And maybe it was. He stared silently, unconsciously trembling, at the grass, like it would bring her back. But all the grass did was remind him of New Earth, and apple grass. Making it worse, not better. And then he thought briefly of Artemis and Foaly, and how they'd spent all that time helping him, and now, it was all for nothing. Because she was gone.

The Doctor had no idea how long he spent staring at the ground. But eventually it came to an end. When he got an idea.

He could track her. It wasn't very hard. He could track her with her TARDIS key. He jumped up, enthused. He rummaged in his pocket and eventually dug out the sonic screwdriver. Pressing the button he did a 360, holding the sonic screwdriver out in front of him. It emitted a loud beep, pointing west. He ran off in that direction.

* * *

Sometimes it's good getting your hopes up for things; it gives you a purpose, a goal. But if those hopes are dashed, it brings you even deeper into despair, than you were before. Sometimes it's better not too, wary of problems that may arise. And then, if all goes right, you're ecstatic. But the Doctor's hopes were up, convinced that he could find her with her TARDIS key. To give him some credit, he did find the TARDIS key. Lying in the grass. The string it was attached too, that Rose had worn around her neck, had broken. Rose had pulled it off her neck and flung it to the ground.  
He'd found the key. But he hadn't found Rose.

He just stared at it, open mouthed. Took a deep shaky breath, for all the good it did. This was a sign; this told him what she had never said. _I'm leaving you,_ _I'm never coming back._

The Doctor stood there. He hadn't moved for at least half an hour. But what was the point in moving? He had all the time in the worlds. Artemis and Foaly had been in the camera room, looking at all the monitors, searching for a sign of Rose, but then they'd seen the Doctor staring at something on the ground, and they'd rushed to him.

"Doctor what-?" Began Foaly, still 10 metres from him.  
The Doctor turned his back on the key.  
"Nothing," he swallowed, "It's nothing."  
"Doctor we can find her, I can get-"  
"No," the Doctor interrupted. "No point. She doesn't want to be found. It's not fair to drag her back. She's free now. To have her own life."  
Foaly frowned.  
"But-" he began, puzzled.  
"I SAID NO!" The Doctor snapped at him.  
Foaly opened his mouth again, but Artemis shook his head at him, and he closed it.  
"Very well," said Artemis, speaking for the first time. "We'll be inside, Doctor."  
The Doctor didn't even nod; he'd already turned his back to them. Turned his back to everyone.

Despite what he'd said to Foaly, he wanted to find her. He knew it was selfish on his part. Because she didn't want to be found. She didn't want to travel through time and space anymore. But he wanted her to come back. Needed her too. After everything he'd gone through. It struck a final blow at his hearts. He swallowed. She was never coming back.

* * *

Sometimes, it's better not to get your hopes up, even when you're faced with what you wanted. Sometimes it's better not to, even then. Because then comes the fiercer blow, the one that shatters you forever.

That's when he felt a sharp, stinging pain in the back of his knee and he crumpled to the ground.  
A horribly familiar voice hissed.  
"The Doctor. At my mercy at last. I've waited _so _long for this. To have you in my power."  
Now the Doctor knew things couldn't get much worse.  
He trembled. Sitting up on his knees.  
"No! It can't be!"  
He made to swing his head around and confirm his suspicions. But as he did so he felt an end of a gun stab into his back  
"Get up!" the voice hissed. "Hands above your head, that's right, now don't move. And don't even think about reaching for the sonic screwdriver."  
The Doctor withdrew his hand that had been creeping to his suit pocket. He swallowed.  
The figure circled around him so he could see her. Even though he already knew who it was, by that voice, even though his brain had already made the connection, however horrible it was, his eyes couldn't take the sight of Rose, holding a gun to his head.

* * *

_I know, I know, you're going to kill me aren't you, LilyRose xD and dramaqueen321 are going to as well  
_

_next chapter up between tomorrow and Tuesday!_

_**The Stone's Turned Over Sneak Preview**_

"He knew what he had to do. But he couldn't. He couldn't carry it out."


	17. The Stone's Turned Over

XVII

The Stone's Turned Over

"Rose…?" asked the Doctor.  
"Don't "Rose" me, Doctor. For I am no longer you're little dotting companion, following you like a puppy dog. No, I am greater than that now. I have powers you yourself could only imagine in your wildest dreams." She tilted her head to the left, and regarded him like that. "I could kill you with almost no effort." She straightened her head again. "Besides, Doctor, what can you do? You're surrounded."

The Doctor turned away from Rose and glanced around him. There were two other figures apart from her. They were standing a little way away, looking menacing, though only the younger one had a weapon. One stood behind him and to the right, the other to the left. They had surrounded him in a triangle. He glanced around for Foaly and Artemis, but they were inside. He could see Foaly speaking to something in his hand. He wasn't stupid enough to wave. He liked his tenth form, he didn't want to regenerate.  
He looked again at the weapon less figure. She was the face. The face he had glimpsed in the void. Or maybe not. They looked the same. The same grotesque face with its distorted, twisted features. But the Doctor could note a few differences.  
_Twins?_ He thought.  
The other figure was younger. More normal. She looked almost human. And unlike the other one she carried a laser gun of some sort. But she was obviously related to the weapon less one. Anyone could see it.

The Doctor turned back to Rose.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked her.  
"I thought you were happy, I thought you wanted to come back," he continued quietly.  
"Oh I wanted to come back all right. Not with you though. I came to help my…sisters with revenge."  
Realisation finally dawned on the Doctor's face.  
"Who are you?" he shouted, turning from one figure to the next.  
"What have you done with Rose?!"  
Rose smirked a cold joyless smirk.  
"Finally! The brilliant Doctor understands."  
"But what you don't understand," the weapon less figure spoke up. Making the Doctor turn to her.  
"Is that you will obey us completely," Rose said.  
The Doctor scoffed.  
"Or we will kill Rose." The younger figure finished coldly.

The Doctor's mouth had been open, about to retort back. But at that last statement, he became speechless. He closed it. Ran a hand through his hair. Scratched the back of his neck. And bit his lip.  
There had already been a plan in his mind. He had known what he had to do. But now he couldn't. Couldn't carry it out. Killing Rose's possessor would kill Rose. And he knew he couldn't do that. He felt the ground tremor beneath his feet, like there was a mole burrowing. But there are no moles in Ireland.  
He needed time.

"So…" asked the Doctor. "This brilliant plan of yours, and I'm sure it's brilliant. Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
Rose's possessor rolled her eyes.  
"We're not your average enemy, Doctor. We've been planning this. Planning for so long. Like we are going to tell you our plan. We won't underestimate you like all your other pathetic enemies. We have Rose. We can make you do whatever we want. I followed you through the void for this. Clinging onto that bubble, riding it all the way here." She grinned coldly. "Such a shame it had to rip wasn't it, Doctor?"  
"But I saw you," the Doctor told her. "I turned around and saw you hanging onto the bubble," the Doctor smirked. "Was that part of the plan?"  
"A small blip," she answered curtly.  
But the other two didn't seem to know about this.  
"He saw you?" asked the younger one.  
"How you be so thoughtless?" added the weapon less one.  
"Ooooo," put in the Doctor. "Arguing with the designated driver?"  
"She's not the leader," snarled the younger one.  
"I'm the only one who hasn't made a mistake yet. Both of you, even though you lived in parallel universes, you made the same mistakes. I haven't made them." The younger one said proudly.  
"Yet!" added the weapon less one.  
"At least I have a face!" shot back the younger one.  
"Who needs a pretty face," snarled the weapon less one. "When we've got such power!"  
She upturned her hands to the sky, the air crackling and sizzling. Bolts of lightning shot into the air from her palms to disappear harmlessly in mid air.  
"Stop bickering!" Rose's possessor snapped. "We must unite to defeat the Doctor!"  
They turned as one to the Doctor. The younger one pointed her laser gun at him, while the other two just held out their arms in front of them, the air crackling around their fingers.  
The Doctor held up a finger and began to back away.  
"Um…yes…you see…um, j- just a quick question, before you know, death and all that, but um…could I just ask…why are you going to kill me?"  
All three of them smirked.  
"So we can rule every universe." They said as one.  
That's when Foaly cantered out of the house.  
"Doctor!" he shouted, "I've-" he stopped, seeing the other people with him.  
"Opal." he whispered. "No!" he continued, shouting.  
But before he could do anything, the three Opals turned back to the Doctor.  
He backed away.  
"Let's see you heal this, Doctor," sneered Opal/Rose before all three of them fired lasers or lightning bolts of energy at his head.

* * *

_Um... I hope that wasn't too confusing but just for your information _

_Present Opal - Weaponless Opal_

_Past Opal - Young Opal_

_Parallel Opal - Opal/Rose_

_and you know my chapter called Oh Peace Amidst Lies, I know that didn't seem to have to do with anything and I actually just made it that because the first letter of each word spells OPAL_

_It's very hard to write three of the same person...and I hope you knew better than to think that I would let Rose kill the Doctor, if you did, then shame on you! Sorry about the cliffhanger AGAIN but I've got to keep you reading somehow, the next chapter shall be up during the week because I have to start school again tomorrow (Tuesday) so I'm afraid that's the end of my "uploading chapters every day" but I shall try and update as much as possible_

_**Short Straws Sneak Preview**_

"They must have hit him. For the darkness was so intense. So why wasn't he regenerating?"


	18. Short Straws

_In advance I apologise for the confusing chapter, got any questions just say so in your review or pm me, and I'm sorry about not updating, the next chapter shall be up tomorrow_

_THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BETA LILYROSE XD WHO IS THE BEST!!!!! and I actually wrote this chapter at about 9:00am this morning but didn't upload it until I got her editing and opinions on everything (okay...that was weird...I just got deja vu...anyway)_

* * *

XVIII

Short Straws

The Doctor stumbled backwards in an effort to get away from their lightning bolts and ended up tripping and falling onto his back. For a split second he could see the clear blue sky, it seemed further away than usual, but maybe that was because the darkness was rushing up to meet him.

They must have hit him. The darkness around him was so intense. Yet he had conscious thought. The only thing that seemed to be gone was his sight. He could hear himself breathing irregularly but he knew he wouldn't be for much longer. He would regenerate. So why wasn't he?  
The Master hadn't regenerated. But that was because he refused to. The Doctor wanted to regenerate. He didn't want to die. Not with Rose still out there. Possessed. If there was the slightest chance he could save her, then he'd take it.

He still wasn't regenerating, he was going to die, he realised. That's when a voice spoke.  
"Shhhhh," it hushed him, though he wasn't making a sound. He supposed it was his death angel. Finally come to take him. He'd evaded it for so long, but now it had caught him. He had stereotypically expected it to have a sweet, soft voice, but it was low and gruff, and a bit muffled.  
"Follow me," the death angel whispered. The Doctor couldn't see it, so he followed the sound of its voice. Along a black tunnel, but he could see a light at the end. He followed the death angel towards the glowing light. This was his final journey. His journey to death.

Only after they reached the light did the Doctor realise either that Heaven was an incredibly small green-glowing cave or that he wasn't dead. He figured it was the latter, when by the glowing green light, he finally saw who his 'death angel' was. A short, hairy man with beetles in his long beard and incredibly large teeth.  
"I guessing you're Mulch Diggums?" he asked the dwarf.  
Mulch just nodded, and then put a finger to his mouth to shush the Doctor. Then he raised his arm into the air and pointed at the ceiling.  
"Opal," he mouthed.

* * *

The three Opals stood motionless for a minute or two to try and comprehend what just happened. They had fired lightning bolts and lasers at the Doctor and he had fallen backwards and then disappeared. Past Opal stood back and watched as Present Opal and Opal/Rose ran to the spot where the Doctor had vanished. All they saw was a slightly raised mound of dirt. They fired lightning bolts at it, but nothing happened. Apart from the mound of dirt collapsing, but there were no shouts of pain from below. But still they leaned over to see if the Doctor was in the hole, but they saw nothing. He had just gone.

* * *

The Doctor followed Mulch out of the cave and into another dirt tunnel, crawling on hands and knees. This tunnel – unlike the first one – was lit by Mulch's green-glowing spittle and the Doctor could see a foot or two in front of him. He was only irritated for a millisecond that he was ruining his suit, but he had a dozen or two more exactly the same so it wasn't that bad. More than he worried about his suit he worried about his hair, which was filled with dirt and bugs. And more than he worried about his hair he worried about Rose and the Opals. Who were only half a metre or so above him. That's when the first lightning bolt of energy struck the tunnel roof, and it started to cave in.

Mulch and the Doctor ran. Ran as well as you could on your hands and knees, which wasn't very well. Mulch was quicker than the Doctor, being used to cave-ins. Technically Mulch didn't even have to move, he could just swallow the dirt. But the Doctor couldn't. So they crawled through the tunnel, with the dirt collapsing onto their heads, towards the back door of the mansion.

* * *

Present Opal and Opal/Rose cackled as their fired their lightning bolts at the ground around them. They fired them randomly, in every direction, watching the dirt shoot up into the sky before falling to the ground again, until they hit a mound of dirt that collapsed in. Collapsed into the tunnel. They fired more lightning bolts in this direction, so intent upon their task that they didn't even notice that Foaly was still standing transfixed by the door. But Past Opal had seen him.  
"Foaly!" she spat.  
The other Opals looked up, saw him wide-eyed and whinnying by the door, about ten metres away, but before he could canter away, they shot off several lightning bolts in his direction.

Foaly saw them coming. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He didn't save the day by physically defeating his enemies with strength but with wit. He was only suited to sitting safe behind a desk, and saving everyone from there. Not here. Not with three Opals, intent on killing him. Not with three Opals, about to kill him. He was slightly too far away from the door, he could never make it in time. So he stood there as the lightning bolts came at him, before he felt his legs give way under him and he was being dragged down into darkness.

* * *

"Couldn't you have saved me a bit less forcefully?" Foaly asked Mulch, once they were out of the tunnel in the wine cellar of Fowl Manor.  
"You should be grateful I did save you at all," replied Mulch.  
Foaly opened his mouth to retort back but the Doctor interrupted him.  
"We've got to find Artemis before the Opals do and get out of here."  
"Have you got a plan?" asked Foaly.  
The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, causing the dirt that was still in it to sprinkle out onto the floor.  
"Sort of…" he replied. "As long as nothing gets worse."  
"We've got to find Holly too," said Mulch. "I came with her here when she got a call from Artemis."  
The Doctor nodded, and the three trudged up the stairs of the wine cellar, only to have the door open in their faces.

The Doctor, Foaly and Mulch jerked away from the opening door, almost falling back down the stairs. But it was only Artemis and Holly. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What's happening?" asked Holly, obviously not been told what's happened yet.  
The Doctor grimaced.  
"Opal," Foaly answered her.  
"All three of her."

* * *

Mulch decided smartly to dig a brand new tunnel instead of trying to go back through the half-caved in one. While they waited for him to dig it and harden the walls with dwarf spittle, they brought each other up to date on what was happening, and what had happened. The Doctor went off by himself back into the old half-caved in tunnel, and crawled along it until he reached a small hole that the light from the sky was filtering through. He poked his head out to see the Opals standing in a huddle and plotting. They finished talking after about a minute and then Past Opal and Present Opal walked right up to the TARDIS doors and inspected the Doctor's time machine. Opal/Rose walked across the grass, staring at the ground, looking for something. The Doctor thought she was looking for the tunnel until she leaned down and picked up something quite small. She straightened and grinned at the small piece of metal that was attached to a string. Rose's TARDIS key.

The Doctor watched as Opal/Rose, still grinning, strolled up to the TARDIS herself. And the Doctor was powerless to stop her as she fitted the key into the lock, and opened the doors of the great time machine. His original plan was useless now. The Opals had the TARDIS.

* * *

_I want that on a shirt 'The Opals have the TARDIS' but no one would get it...anyway...next chapter up tomorrow, and after a long chat with my beta when I was supposed to be doing my work in History I've finally figured out absolutely everything about what is going to happen, there are only a few chapters left so it should be finished by next weekend or the weekend after =D_

**But Only Eternity Sneak Preview**

'The reunion was cut short when the Doctor muttered into the Captain's shoulder.

"I'd hate to say this but...I need your help."'

_not very good I know, but I'm tired okay? and yes keep reading! Your favourite he's-not-really-a-captain-Rose Captain Jack is coming!_

_sorry again about the confusing chapter...hard to explain_


	19. But Only Eternity

_Here's Chapter 19 But Only Eternity, the next (and second or third last) chapter shall be up next weekend, keep reading because the end is near!_

_I owe LilyRose XD everything once again, she is just so freaking awesome!_

* * *

XIX

But Only Eternity

Crawling on hands and knees in an incredibly small dirt tunnel for hours was not the Doctor's ideal way of travelling. In fact it probably came in his bottom 10 ways of travelling across country. Every sound seemed extremely loud because of the tunnel's echo. Bugs crawled across his dirt covered face and through his hair. His suit was ripped in several places and the only thing he could see was the dirt around him, and Foaly crawling on his belly in front of him. Foaly was having the hardest time of all of them because of his horse legs, and he sort of had to shuffle on his belly, earning him many scrapes and scratches. Mulch was at the front, leading through the tunnel he had recently excavated. Holly was just behind Mulch, with Foaly behind her, then the Doctor and finally Artemis taking the rear. They'd been crawling for so long that they felt numb. For the first hour or so their muscles had ached and their necks sore from having to bend their heads over to avoid hitting them on the ceiling, but now they left nothing. Nothing physically, but mentally their thoughts raced through their heads, ideas and outcomes and strategies. The only thing that kept the Doctor going was Rose.

He was doing it for Rose. Poor, possessed Rose, whose life hang in the balance of this situation. It was like she was surfing for the first time, getting up on the wave, losing control, and all she can do, is ride it out to the end. She couldn't stop anything. Imprisoned in her own head, with nothing but thoughts. And some of the thoughts, were not even her own, she had to endure Parallel Opal's ideas and plans and plots. And she could do nothing about it.

The Doctor's plan was risky and dangerous and forced him into places where he didn't want to be. Some of it would be determined by pure luck alone, and he was forced to rely on slim chances for it to work. And even the chance of it working would be slim. But it was the only way. The only way to end it all.

* * *

After about another hour Mulch stopped crawling.  
"What is it?" asked Holly.  
"There's nothing and no one above us here. Would you like some fresh air?" he asked. It seemed to be one of the nicest things he had ever said. And they all began to nod vigorously, only to hit their heads on the ceiling.

Mulch tunnelled upwards until he broke through to the surface. He checked for signs of Opal just in case before he waved for everyone to come up. They collapsed onto the long grass and just stared at the sky, breathing in as much of the fresh air as they could.

"How close are we?" asked Holly.  
"Still another…oh maybe another hour of crawling and then we get to a chute, which we can get a shuttle down and then get across to Cardiff and then another few hours of crawling," replied Artemis.  
She raised her eyebrows and groaned.  
"Seriously?!" she exclaimed.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Why can't _I_ fly at least?"  
"Opal will be expecting it," the Doctor told her. "And it's a lot easier for her to kill you when you're flying then when you're crawling."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because she can't stand too close and kill us with her lightning bolts because the dirt will collapse and drag her down too, and the lightning bolts only have a certain distance they can work at. If you're flying, Opal can strap on wings, follow you and blow you out of the sky. No, no flying, it's too risky."  
Holly sighed and nodded. Mulch got up and walked back over to the hole.  
"Come on," he told them. "The sooner we get there, the longer until she kills us."

* * *

They were crawling again. How the Doctor would never take walking for granted again now. They'd crawled all the way to a chute in Wexford. Taken the shuttle down the chute, travelled across to the chute in Cardiff, gone up that one and now they were crawling in a dirt tunnel to the Millennium Centre. The Doctor sighed. He was still wearing the same ripped, dirt covered suit. His hair was filled with dirt, greasy and stuck up at all angles and his face was scarcely recognisable. They'd been crawling for so long that he had gone numb again. His thoughts chasing each other round and round his head until he couldn't see a way out of this situation anymore. But then Mulch stopped, half turned around to them, and began to tunnel upwards to the surface.

Mulch hadn't really bothered trying to find an unpopulated place this time. He'd just leaped out of the hole and stared around at his surroundings. Hardly seeming to be aware of the dozens of people who stared in disbelief as the Doctor, Holly, and Artemis heaved their dirt covered selves out of the hole. Foaly only realised at this point that he had to stay in the tunnel. And though no one could see him he huffed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
They looked an odd four as they strolled across the square by the Millennium Centre. Looking like one filthy adult, with two thin grubby teenagers, one dressed in a black jumpsuit and the other in a ripped business suit, and a small incredibly hairy child with a long, bug-filled beard. But they ignored the publics' reaction to them and strode purposefully along.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness was walking away from the Torchwood Three to get some fresh coffee when he saw them. In truth, he walked right past the Doctor, not recognising him when he was covered in dirt and in the company of what looked like three children. But he turned back when the Doctor called, after spitting out a mouthful of dirt.  
"Jack!"  
He stared at the dirt-covered Doctor. He frowned.  
"Doctor?" he asked.  
The Doctor grinned, his white teeth contrasting sharply with his now brown face.  
"You didn't recognise me," he tutted.  
Jack ran back and hugged the Time Lord without thinking about the dirt that was getting on his clothes.  
The reunion was cut short when the Doctor muttered into the Captain's shoulder.  
"I'd hate to say this but I need your help."

Jack sensed this wasn't something to joke about.  
He pulled away.  
"What is it?" he asked quietly, searching the Doctor's face for a clue.  
The Doctor swallowed, not looking Jack in the eye.  
"Rose," he finally said.  
Jack's eyes went wide.  
"You found her?" he asked, ecstatic.  
The Doctor sighed.  
"It's a long story," he said.

After being introduced to Artemis, Mulch, Holly and once they had gone back to the hole, Foaly, the Doctor brought Jack up to date on everything that had happened.  
"So why do you need me?" asked Jack, when the Doctor had finished.  
"Your vortex manipulator," the Doctor replied.  
"We're going back to change the past."

* * *

_OOOOOO_

_Okay I've got a few author notes _

_a) In case you've forgotten Jack has a vortex manipulator which enables him to travel in time, though it is a bit rough_

_2. This is not a Torchwood crossover, I just needed Jack_

_# I've noticed that Foaly has a bigger part in this story than Artemis, but I sort of wanted Foaly to have a bit more spotlight_

_iv um...in the chapter I Am You, You Am I, that is Rose possessed by Opal and going and breaking Past Opal and Present Opal out of jail, but I didn't want to say it was Opal because it would totally ruin it_

_- This chapter is titled But Only Eternity because it says "B.O.E" and thanks to LilyRose xD for coming up with that, because all I could think of was But Only Elephants...but that didn't really work_

_* Next chapter up next weekend, there are only two or three chapters to go and it won't end nicely for everyone!_

**Sacrifices Sneak Preview**

'"DOCTOR YOU CAN'T!" Holly shouted at him.  
He swallowed.  
"It's the only way," he replied calmly.'

_not very good I know, but I can't put the ideas for the next chapter in my sneak preview or it will spoil the surprise!_


	20. Sacrifices

_Here is chapter 20 Sacrifices which I said i was uploading next weekend but i couldn't resist writing it tonight!_

_Thanks to LilyRose xD for just being awesome and helping me with this chapter and thanks to Dramaqueen321 who made me laugh so hard I fell off my bed  


* * *

_XX  
Sacrifices

The Doctor, Jack and Holly crouched behind the TARDIS, watching the scene before them unfold. They'd travelled back to the point just before the Opals shot lightning bolts of energy at the Doctor.

The Past Doctor had just realised that Rose was being possessed and discovered that he was surrounded. Present Opal stood just in front of the TARDIS, with Past Opal to the left of her and Opal/Rose was some 5 metres away in front of them, engrossed in her conversation with the Past Doctor.  
As the Opals began to argue amongst themselves, Holly slipped on her LEP helmet and started up her wings. She cast a questioning glance at the Doctor, who nodded, and she shielded and hovered half a foot or so off the ground.  
Holly flew silently and slowly towards Present Opal, whose back was to her. She hovered about a hand's breadth behind her and watched as all three Opal's cackled and then turned towards Past Foaly who came cantering out of the house. Holly swallowed as Opal/Rose turned back to the Past Doctor and spoke.  
"Let's see you heal this, Doctor,"  
There were only a few seconds left before Holly had to act. She reached out a hand as Present Opal cackled and as she prepared to fire her lightning bolts of energy. Holly pushed Present Opal's right shoulder slightly, so that Opal swivelled 90 degrees to the right and fired her lightning bolts in the wrong direction. Not towards the Past Doctor at all. But towards Past Opal.

Past Opal didn't even notice the lightning coming at her. Her entire being was focused on shooting her laser gun at the Past Doctor who was stumbling backwards in an effort to get away from the lightning. All of a sudden she felt cold for a second and shivered, before the cold red lightning stopped her heart.

Present Opal just stared as Past Opal collapsed. Opal/Rose hadn't noticed either of them, and she was screaming and shouting because the Past Doctor had disappeared. Present Opal felt odd. Like she was becoming transparent. Like she was separating, being ripped apart, atom by atom. Which in fact, she was. For her past self had died, so she herself would die too. She had only just realised this before her atoms tore apart completely and drifted away on the breeze.

Holly, Jack and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS, all the while watching Opal/Rose firing lightning bolts around her at the ground, raising clouds of dirt. Once they were safely inside and the door was locked, they let out a breath that they hadn't realised they had been holding.  
Jack looked towards the Doctor and frowned in thought.  
"Wait a minute, Doctor; you've just created a paradox. Won't it rip the universe apart?" he asked the Time Lord.  
The Doctor grinned.  
"Normally, yes, but I haven't managed to fully change the TARDIS back from the paradox machine she was, when the Master ruled her. As long as the paradox isn't too large, it'll be fine."  
"But then shouldn't Present Opal have stayed alive, because the TARDIS is still a paradox machine?"  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"Too large a paradox, she can't handle it now. She could have when she was still completely a paradox machine, but now? No, she's still only slightly a paradox machine. A life and death paradox is too large."  
Jack just nodded, pretending he understood what the Doctor was rambling about.  
Holly just stayed silent, still shaken over the events that had just happened. Two Opals down, one to go. But this Opal was smarter, tricker than the other two. And plus she had Rose. So the Doctor was almost completely in her power. She had no idea what the Doctor's plan was, what he was willing to do, to get rid of Parallel Opal. He hadn't told anyone his plan. They weren't even sure if he had one. But she trusted him, even though he seemed indecisive about whether to save the universe or to save Rose. But she was sure that he knew that he couldn't save both.

The Doctor was thinking about his plan. It was a simple plan, in theory. It wasn't even very hard. It wasn't hard physically, but it was mentally. For anyone except the Doctor, it would have been easier. A lot easier. But he couldn't put anyone else in that danger. It had to be him. Whether he liked it or not. He didn't. Not one bit.

The Doctor pushed buttons and pulled levers on the console of the TARDIS. And they all held on as the TARDIS shook and jerked her way back to Cardiff where Foaly, Mulch and Artemis were waiting. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped roughly, and Holly fell onto the grating. Picking herself up, she followed the other two out of the doors.

* * *

The Doctor left Jack, Holly, Foaly, Mulch and Artemis in the TARDIS which was again standing in the present time on the grass at Fowl Manor. This was something he had to do alone.

He swallowed and slipped a hand into his coat pocket, his hand groping around and then finding the small, smooth metal object. He dragged a hand over his face and bit his lip. Wishing there was some other way to save the universe. But there wasn't. It wasn't going to be easy.  
He tried to look determined and confident as he strode towards Opal/Rose who was clutching Rose's TARDIS key in her hand and looking outraged.  
"You!" she spat at him.  
"You changed the past, didn't you?" She continued.  
"I felt my memories being changed, altered. How did you go back and change what happened? I had everything you had. I had Rose. And I had your TARDIS. You couldn't have gone back."  
"No," he said, "You don't have everything I have," he allowed himself a brief smile; "I have something you could never have, that you have never had. I have friends. Friends willing to help me. Help me get Rose back."  
"But you can't get her back!" Opal/Rose hissed.  
"I am in control of her. Her mind and thoughts are just tucked away in a corner. And you're cornered too, Doctor. There is only one way to save the universe, to get out of this, and both you and I know you're not going to take it, not going to risk it."  
"Oh won't I?" asked the Doctor, before he lunged forward, drawing the metal object from his pocket as he did so, and lodged the dagger in Rose's chest.

Opal/Rose just stood there, mouth open, shocked, for a moment, blood already drenching her clothes.  
"You didn't!" she whispered.  
"How could you," she continued, shaking her head, "I never thought you were so heartsless, Doctor. How wrong I was to underestimate you. I thought you had feelings. I thought you cared so much for Rose that you wouldn't be able to even think about sacrificing her to save the universe, to stop me."  
She gritted her teeth against the pain and grinned.  
"But you haven't stopped me!"  
And with that, the Doctor watched as Opal/Rose fell to her knees and then red swirling mist poured out of Rose's mouth, and the mist that was Opal's soul floated upwards until it was above the Doctor's head. It watched Rose's eyes un focus, watched Rose slump to the ground, the dagger still sticking out of her chest. And it seemed to laugh as Rose bled to death.

* * *

_Yes i know you shall kill me, I know you will, but a cliffhanger like that was just too good a chance to pass up_

_****_

Okay, the next chapter shall be up on the weekend cause I'm so evil and NO SNEAK PREVIEW FOR YOU, MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Feel free to kill me in a review =D


	21. Clearing the Fog

_hmmm....what to say..._

_um..._

_OH_

_Thanks SO MUCH TO LILYROSE WHO IS SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME, and thanks in advance to dramaqueen321 who's reaction will be priceless!_

* * *

XXI

Clearing The Fog

The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and turned away from Rose. He didn't look back at her as he walked into the TARDIS, and though he was trembling, he tried to hide it. He found Jack, Holly, Artemis, Mulch and Foaly in the control room. They looked up as he entered.

"Doctor what-" Jack began  
"I need a vacuum cleaner," the Doctor interrupted.  
Jack gave him a strange look.  
"NOW!" he shouted at them.  
"I'll get it," said Artemis. He half-ran to get a vacuum cleaner from a cupboard.  
"Jack, I need you and Holly to get Rose to the infirmary, and quickly."  
Jack just nodded and he and Holly exited the TARDIS, with the Doctor on their heels.  
Jack fell to his knees beside her body.  
"Doctor…what happened?" he asked, turning to the Time Lord.  
"I…," the Doctor couldn't bring himself to tell them what he had done, "…Opal stabbed herself…Rose…and then she left Rose's body, there she is," he finished, pointing at the Opal mist which was swirling around in the air.  
Once the Doctor had pointed at the Opal Mist, she began to swirl away from them. Swirling as fast as she could, which wasn't very.

* * *

Artemis tumbled out of the TARDIS with a vacuum cleaner which he handed to the Doctor without a word, and then helped Jack and Holly who had picked up Rose, to take her to the TARDIS infirmary.  
The Doctor watched them disappear behind the TARDIS doors, before he took off after the Opal Mist with the wireless alien vacuum cleaner in hand.

He chased the Opal Mist around the grounds of Fowl Manor. The Opal Mist was unwilling to go too high in case the wind separated her already fragile form. She began searching the area for her actual body and trying to escape from the Doctor at the same time. The Doctor reached her finally and turned on the vacuum cleaner. The Opal Mist tried in vain to push herself away, but the pull of the vacuum cleaner was incredibly strong. The vacuum cleaner faulted for a second and she zoomed off, but then the Doctor switched up the setting and chased after her again. He caught up with her at the gate of Fowl Manor. She slipped through the bars and turned back to laugh at the Doctor. But the Doctor just stood there, stony faced, before raising the vacuum cleaner and turning the dial up to the highest setting. The Opal Mist's atoms were drifting towards the vacuum cleaner; she was falling, falling into its pull. And then she was trapped. Trapped inside the vacuum cleaner with no way out.

The Doctor didn't celebrate; he didn't even smile at her capture. He just set off for the TARDIS.

* * *

Once he was inside the TARDIS, he wasted no time. He didn't have any to waste. He grabbed the prototype red button they had made, which contained all the parts of the old yellow button. He opened it up and switched the settings so it could be used once only, then hung the string of the button around the vacuum cleaners handle. He didn't say anything to her. He didn't need to. He just pushed the red button, and just like that, she and the vacuum cleaner were gone.

The Doctor ran to the infirmary which the TARDIS moved closer for him. He muttered a quick thanks to her before entering the room. The others all looked up as he entered.  
"Opal's gone," he managed to choke out.  
They just nodded. Then their eyes flickered to Rose and then back to the Doctor.  
"We'll be in the kitchen, Doctor, if you need us," said Holly, before she dragged Artemis, Foaly and Mulch out of the room.  
"Doctor," Jack said.  
"I can bring her back-"  
"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up from his chair beside Rose's bed.  
"Why didn't you say so, come on then!"  
"…I think."  
Jack's face fell, he sat back down with a thump.  
"Might as well try," he told the Doctor.  
The Doctor just nodded, not trusting himself to speak much.  
He rummaged through the cupboards and drew out a large machine with wires sticking out of it.  
"Jumpstarts brain and heart activity," The Doctor explained when he saw Jack's curious look.  
Jack nodded, jumping up again to help him attach electrodes to Rose's temple. The Doctor tried not to actually look at Rose as he did this. The sight of her lifeless body, pale and still, made him want to collapse on the ground and sob. But he didn't. He just clenched his jaw and tried to look at everything but her. Which was difficult.

The Doctor turned the machine on, and it gave an encouraging whirr. He glanced at its screen, reading the Gallifreyian symbols while Jack just stood there awkwardly. The Doctor glanced briefly at Rose, but the machine didn't seem to be doing anything yet. Different symbols appeared on the screen and the Doctor frowned as he read them.  
Jack held back the urge to ask him what it said, and just sort of patted Rose's arm and fidgeted.  
As the Doctor read, his face grew even more miserable than before if that were possible.  
He turned away from the screen and stared at one of the white walls, not moving and not saying anything.  
Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.  
"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?"  
The Doctor swallowed and without turning to Jack, replied.  
"Opal."  
"But I thought she was gone," Jack said.  
"She is, well…most of her. There is this tiny little sliver of her still in Rose's brain, and it's blocking me."  
"What does that mean exactly?" asked Jack, impatiently.  
The Doctor finally turned to Jack, and Jack saw to his amazement that the Doctor's mask was down. He could see everything he had been through. All the losses, all the death, all the grief the Time Lord had been through was showing on his face. The Doctor swallowed again before replying.  
"It means I can't bring Rose back."

* * *

_Sorry about the cliffhanger...again...but the next chapter shall be up right now because I am just _that_ nice_

**Yonder Sneak Preview**

**"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!" Jack yelled at him.  
"Because it comes at a cost," the Doctor told him harshly, swivelling his whole head around to stare at Jack.**


	22. Yonder

_Here is the very last chapter, no epilogue or anything, this is the end_

_THANKS TO LILYROSE ONCE AGAIN FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND SHE THOUGHT OF MOST OF THE GREAT TWISTS SO ALL THAT CREDIT GOES TO HER_

_Thanks to Dramaqueen321 for just being plain hilarious_

_Thanks to my art teacher (who I shall not name in case she reads fanfiction) for being sick for one of the art lessons and so we had a sub who let Lilyrose and I discuss E and A_

_Thanks to my other friends...I don't know why but they shall all probably kill me if they don't get a mention._

_Thanks to my very bestest friend for reading half of this and then getting bored because she doesn't actually like Doctor Who and has only read the first three AF books_

_I'll shut up now and let you read it!_

* * *

XXII

Yonder

Jack's face as the Doctor said this was so hopeless, so grief filled and put down, having been sure that the Doctor could bring Rose back. But he couldn't. He had got his hopes up, and they had been dashed. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide and pleading. He looked away from the Doctor and at the floor instead. He closed his mouth and swallowed.  
"Is…" he tried to find the words, "isn't there anything you can do?" he asked, his eyes still on the floor.  
"I'm doing it now!" the Doctor replied shortly.  
Jack's head snapped up at once.  
"What?!" he shouted, striding over to the Doctor who had his fingers on Rose's temples.  
The Doctor didn't turn his head, but he moved his eyes so they focused on Jack.  
"I need to get Opal out of her mind."  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!" Jack yelled at him.  
"Because it comes at a cost," the Doctor told him harshly, swivelling his whole head around to stare at Jack.  
"So?" asked Jack. "It doesn't matter, whatever it is, as long as she's alive again."  
"Jack," The Doctor began, withdrawing his fingers from Rose's temples.  
"It's not what you think; it's not like she'll be mute or deaf or live forever. It's not like that. I'll have to take away all her memories of Opal."  
"And…? What's wrong with that? It's not like those memories are incredibly important to her."  
The Doctor swallowed. He had noticed that Jack, like him, was unable to say Rose's name in case he lost his composure.  
"To take away all her memories of Opal, means I will have to take away all her memories of me coming back to get her."

Jack still didn't see exactly what the Doctor meant. It seemed to him that Rose would just lose her memories of the Doctor coming back to get her but Jack thought that he and the Doctor could just tell her afterwards.  
"Don't you see, Jack?!" The Doctor yelled, "If she gets a total recall of what happened then the sliver of Opal in her brain will come back and she'll die again. I've already killed her once. I can't do it again."  
"Oh." Was all Jack could say. They were both at a loss for words now.  
After maybe a minute or two of silence Jack spoke.  
"Do it then," he told the Time Lord.  
"You control whether she lives or dies, Doctor. You're not going to leave her dead when she could live again. Live her life again, with her family. Like she was living before. Take away her memories, Doctor. Let her live again."

The Doctor took a deep shuddering breath and nodded.  
He replaced his fingers on either side of Rose's head, closing his eyes as he did so. And entered her memories.

Her memories weren't lain out neatly, in a row or ordered in any manner; they were twisted and bound together, strings that stretched far into the distance in every direction. He followed one string which took him to another; it was joined up to the first one, and so on with every memory string he found. The memories were dated, though there was nothing written on them, no colour code, the Doctor got a sense of time from them, telling him when they occurred. He gathered together all the strings that were dated the past day or so. He collected every single memory right up to the one which was dated just before she went to sleep the day before the Doctor arrived. He got all the ends that kept going into the past and cut them. Rose would have memories of that time and before, but she wouldn't remember what happened up to the moment when the Doctor left her mind. He amassed all the memory strings that would kill her again if she still had them and carried them out of her mind.

The Doctor opened his eyes and found himself back in the TARDIS, with Jack staring at him wide-eyed from across the room. He glanced at Rose and found that she was alive, alive and asleep.

The Doctor managed to pull the dagger out of Rose and put it back in his pocket, then he healed her stab wound that he had inflicted. He still hadn't told Jack or the others this but he thought Jack knew. Though neither said anything.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked.  
Jack looked up at the Doctor, raising his eyebrows.  
"I need you to go and get the red button that I used to travel to the alternate universe."  
Jack nodded, stood up and was heading for the door when he heard the Doctor curse in Gallifreyian.  
Jack turned around to see the Doctor put his head in his hands.  
"What is it?" he asked the Doctor.  
"I can't send her back to her family, Jack," the Doctor told him through his fingers.  
Jack frowned.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"I thought you were going to send her back there to live with her family again."  
"I was," he replied. "But we only had one red void-crossing button and I used it to send Opal away."  
"Can't you make another one?" Jack asked.  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"The one we made contained all the parts of the old yellow button plus a bit more to make it work properly, I can't make it work without the old yellow button parts, and I only had one yellow button. The rest have been destroyed."  
Jack rubbed his hands over his face.  
"So what are we going to do?" he asked.  
"We'll just have to send her off here to live her own life, to start it again, get a house, a job…" he trailed off.  
"She can come work at Torchwood Three," Jack said.  
"NO!" cried the Doctor.  
"She can't!" he continued. "You would bring back total recall. You would kill her."  
Jack's face fell.  
"So…?" he asked.  
The Doctor turned away to stare at the wall.  
"She'll have to live her life without us."

* * *

Rose felt like she was flying. She knew she was dreaming, because even the Doctor couldn't fly. The Doctor. It name brought back memories she wished to forget. Memories of Canary Wharf and Bad Wolf Bay and also curiously of a blank space. She swallowed her tears, and let her dream carry itself out. She was flying over the sea. Over the waves that sparkled in the bright early morning sunshine. And all too soon they reached land. Land of rolling green hills and thick woods. A land she knew wasn't England. It was the wrong shape. They flew over castles and manors and great towers. She was set down in a glade. She seemed to have no control over her flight in her dream but there was nothing around her. No one. She gazed around her at the clearing, but it was empty. She turned around on the spot, peering through the trees to spot some kind of life. There. A flash of blue. Flashing on and off. _No. It couldn't be. I must be dreaming, _and then she laughed at this statement. She knew she was dreaming. But she ran towards it all the same. A wind rose up, autumn leaves streaming towards her, and blocking her view of what she assumed was the TARDIS. When she had peeled them off her face, the TARDIS had disappeared.

The Doctor watched the screen on the TARDIS console which showed what was happening outside the doors. He looked at Rose one last time, trying to imprint her face upon his brain, into his memory forever. He'd been staring at her face for almost ten minutes when he heard someone walking towards the console room, and a moment later, Jack appeared.  
"What are you watching?" Jack asked him, strolling around the console towards the Doctor.  
"Nothing," replied the Doctor quickly, switching off the screen.

* * *

_Yes I know you shall kill me (especially dramaqueen321) _

_BUT I am going to tell you that if I get enough reviews pleading me to write a sequel in which Rose returns, then I shall gladly write one, but i won't unless I get at least 10 people asking me to, even if you don't want a sequel please review anyway because I like live for reviews now, seriously I wake up in the middle of the night and go onto my email account to check if I have got any...that is how sad I am..._

_Thanks again to LilyRose =D_

_Review!_

_Plead for a sequel and I shall write one!_

_**The Purple God =D**_


	23. Author Note: Sequel

**Author Note**

Okay, this is a note for anyone who doesn't have me on Author Alert

The sequel to Elves & Aliens is officially up!

You can go to my profile and find it there or just search its title "**Undead Future**"

**Summary**: For once, Jack didn't know why he'd died. How could a watch kill him anyway? How could memories harm the immortal TIme Agent? But the Doctor knows how, because they're her memories...

And unlike Elves & Aliens, I've completely planned out this story and know exactly where it's going which is always a good thing =D


End file.
